Finding the way
by jj82
Summary: Daniel starts to realize that he has feelings for Betty. Will he be able to make her feel the same? This story is within the same time line as the current season.
1. The Fight

_This is how I'd write the next episode._

Betty walked through mode towards Daniels office. She was so excited, today was a good day. First she finds out she'll be helping Daniel interview her favorite actor, then moments later she finds out her blog won a bloggy. Storming through Daniels door without knocking, she runs to his desk where he's seated.

"Daniel, you wont believe it" Betty practically yelled.

Daniel looked up obviously shocked out of his day dream.

"Betty, what happened? You scared the shit out of me." Betty giggles

" I won a bloggy!"

Confused Daniel asks " A what?"

Betty gives him am odd look " A bloggy, Daniel. It's an award, and my blog won. Can you believe it? I haven't even been writing it that long." at this point Betty was jumping up and down. Daniel gave her a pensive look, Betty stopped hopping.

"Oh...well, that's great." trying to sound excited.

"Daniel, whats wrong? I thought you'd be a bit more excited for me."

Rubbing his eyes he says "Well... its great. But come on, your a junior editor at Mode, a blog award isn't that big of a deal. You should be concentrating on our article, not your blog. This is a big issue we're putting together."

Betty look crestfallen "I can't believe that you out of all people would say that to me." she stepped back from his desk "I have always supported you! No matter what you did, even if I thought it was stupid. I thought I would get the same support from you." Betty didn't notice she was yelling.

Standing up "Damn it, Betty. I do support you, but come on. I'm your friend but I'm still your boss, I need you here 100%. Not off in blog la-la land."

"Fine." Betty slammed his door on her way out of his office.

Betty managed to make it to her desk, with out crying. "Breath, just breath, I won't let him make me cry" she thought to herself. Betty decided the best way to get Daniel out of her head was to concentrate on work. She started writing down questions she would ask Victor. "He is not spoiling this for me." she said to herself.

"Whose spoiling what?" Marc asks, startling her.

"Nothing, just talking alone, you know, thinking out loud. No biggie."

Marc looks at her with a raised eyebrow and sits in front of her desk. "OK, who popped your morning cherry?" giving her a sweet & sarcastic look.

"Marc, why are you bothering me?"

"Oh, whats with the 'tude? Oh, I get it you fought with your lovah." Marc said giving her a wide smile.

"What? No, I haven't even spoken to Matt since he left."

"I think the ear hair is affecting your brain. I didn't mean Matt, I meant Daniel." Betty looked startled "HA! I knew it, god I'm good. So what happened? You wouldn't help him tie his shoes?"

Sighing " First off, he's not my lovah."

"Sure, whatever you say" Marc whispered to himself.

"But you're right, we did get into a fight."

"Ahh how sad. Now get to the point."

"I told him about my blog award and he didn't care. He said it wasn't a big deal and I should worry about my job not a blog."

Marc stood up "Is that all? Who cares, he probably never even ready your blog, or knew you had one."

"I told him I was writing one and he said he would read it."

"Right, I'm sure between Diana and Melissa he read your blog."

"Who are Diana and Melissa?" she asked even though she had a feeling she knew.

"Booty-call, that's all I'm saying. Well now that we've had our little chat, can we get to work. This is my first shoot and it will be perfect, or I'll kill you." Marc smiled as he walked away.

Betty now even more upset couldn't concentrate. "Now is as good of a time as ever to have lunch" Collecting her purse and cell phone she hurried out of her office and slammed straight into a man, so hard she fell on her ass.

"Ouch, I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." feeling around for her glasses.

"No problem" The man helped her up and handed her the glasses he found on the floor.

"Not every day a sexy well padded woman slams into you. I think, you sub-consciously did it on purpose, so I could take you to lunch. I'm Becks by the way."

Betty looked up at him. "Becks, wow long time. How have you been? Still as cheesy as ever I see." she grinned at him.

"Have we met? I'm sure we didn't sleep together, you I'd remember." Giving her a sly smile.

"Ha ha, very funny. It's me Betty, I used to be Daniel's assistant."

Becks looked shocked "Betty? Braces, glasses, crazy hair, looked like was part of the circus Betty. Wow, you've changed and all for the better I see." he walked around her as he sized her up. "I always knew there was something more underneath the hideous clothing.

"OK, great seeing you too. Daniel is probably in his office, I'm sure you remember where that is. Bye." she said walking away "what an ass."

"I've been called worse" running right behind her

"You heard me? I'm sorry, I'm just having a bad day. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." she looked mortified.

"Hurt my feelings?" he laughed " I am an ass, I know that. I'm actually a lot worse, no offense taken. So why are you having a bad day?"

"Um, no reason. Well I've got to go. Nice seeing you." Making her way to the elevator pushing the button.

"Wait, I think since you bruised my chest and most likely you ass. We owe each other lunch, Danny-boy can wait ." The elevator door opens and she gets in, he follows.

"I'm not having lunch with you. Why are you in here? Daniels in his office."

"yeah, but your more interesting than he is and a hell of a lot prettier."

"Prettier? All I changed was my hair and clothes." she looked angry now

"Nope, you've change your whole demeanor. That changed your whole appearance, your sexy now. Especially mad." he whispered the last part in her ear. "So where to for lunch? Cause your not getting rid of me. I will follow you." walking out of the elevator he put his arm around her shoulders, she shrugged them off.

"Fine we'll have lunch, but don't hit on me anymore." pointing her index finger at him.

"its rude to point." he chided

"its rude to stalk" she snapped

"Look, I'll behave I promise. Plus Daniel would kill me if I messed with you." they walked out of mode into the cold NY day.

Daniel up in his office kept replaying the argument with Betty in his mind. He felt guilty and at the same time threatened. What Wilhelmina said in the morning meeting stuck to him. Betty will surpass him. In a lot of ways she already has, he felt alone. He couldn't tell Betty how he felt and there was no one else to speak to. He knew he over reacted about the blog, knew it was a big deal. Most importantly knew it was important to her. He let her down, now he had to find a way to make it up to her. Tonight he would stay home open a bottle of wine and read her entire blog, even if it took all night. Come tomorrow he'll apologize and they'll be back to normal. Maybe he'll even tell her about the few women he's been seeing the last couple of weeks. Even though it was nothing serious, he didn't like keeping her in the dark. Daniel looked down to the busy streets, clearing his mind. When he noticed Betty walking out of Mode with a man. He knew it was Betty, her bright red coat among the hundreds of black and gray stood out. But who was the guy, and why did Betty keep swatting his hand whenever he tried to touch her. Daniel started to feel annoyed, they just had a fight and here she was going to lunch with someone like nothing had happened.

"Daniel, I'm going to lunch" Amanda said from the door. She had been promoted to his assistant last week.

"OK. Hey, wait a second, do you have any idea who Betty went to lunch with?"

Amanda smirked at the question "Actually, I do, I was there when it happened."

"When what happened?" he was clearly exasperated

"When you friend Becks realized he wanted Betty."

"Becks? Becks, my friend the photographer, the man-whore?"

"Um, yeah. Don't know why he wanted her when I was near by." She shook her head

"But he practically begged to go out with her, followed her to the elevator. After that I know nothing."

"Where did they go?" Daniel asked feeling somewhat frantic

"How am I supposed to know, I didn't follow them. I was working, something Betty should have been doing instead of flirting." Amanda walked out closing the door behind her.

Daniel picked up his cell and called Betty, it went straight to voice mail. "Uh, Betty call me as soon as you get this. It's important." He also called Becks, but he got no answer. Daniel started to worry. Why would Betty go to lunch with Becks? She knew what he was like, he couldn't be trusted. Was she doing this to get back at him, or did she think she could change Becks the same way she changed him. He just sat there as he started to get more and more worried. He didn't understand why he cared so much. He figured that Betty was like a younger sister to him, he just wanted to protect her. He also wanted to kill Becks, all he could do now was wait. This was going to be the longest hour ever.


	2. Competition

Betty and Becks made there way down the street and hailed a cab. Becks held the door for her and slipped in beside her. "Spring and Thompson " Becks told the driver

"Soho? You know I only have an hour right?" Betty's voice was a bit edgy

"Yeah, well if your 20 minutes late it won't be a big deal. This place serves pretty fast."

"Where are we going?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"Bistro Les Amis, best french food in Soho." he grinned at her "you'll like it."

"The one time I had french food I thought it was disgusting." she was thoroughly annoyed. Why did she agree to this? Sighing she resigned herself to stare out the window.

"Where and what did you eat?" he asked

"Some where on Park, with Daniel I don't remember the name. He ordered escargot, yuck. I didn't eat it, I stuffed it into my napkin." Betty was laughing now.

"No wonder your afraid of french food. For your information, I don't eat escargot. I will eat about anything, but there is something nasty about snails. Trust me Betty, I'll order you something you like. Give it a chance, better yet give me a chance. He was close to her now looking down at her. Betty burst-ed out laughing.

"OK, fine. Does that look actually work on anyone?"

"On everyone, or so I thought." he smiled at her and for the first time it was sincere.

Becks paid the cabby and they made their way into the restaurant. The hostess looked up at the ans smiled.

"Mr. Scott, so nice to see you. Right this way.'' she lead them to a table towards the back.

She handed them two menus and walked away.

"Come here often, I see."

"Yep, like I said best french food in Soho. I live a few blocks away so I eat here pretty often." Becks didn't even look at his menu. He reached over and snatched Betty's menu out of her hand. She looked up at him surprise evident on her face.

"How am I supposed to order with out a menu?"

"Your not, trust me, I think I know what you'll like." A waiter approached them filled their glasses with water and asked if they were ready to order.

"Mike, I didn't know you worked lunch." becks said to the man

"I usually don't but I'm covering for Freddy." Becks motioned towards Betty

"Mike this is a friend of mine Betty." Mike smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, its about time Mr. Scott here dinned with a woman. So,what can I get you?" Betty looked over a Becks a little shocked.

"OK, she'll have the Croque Monsieur with with frites and for me the steak and frites, rare please."Becks handed him the menus.

"OK, what did you order for me?" Betty was feeling a bit out of sorts. Becks wasn't so bad, in some ways he reminded her of Daniel.

"I ordered you a Croque Monsieur." He said smiling at her

Betty laughed "I know that, I heard you order. What is it?"

"Ham and cheese sandwich." he said laughingly

Betty laughed along with him.

"So tell me, why has your day been so bad?" he asked

"It's nothing, I think I made a bigger deal of it than I should have." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Either way I'd like to know. You know give you and outside perspective." he looked sincere. Why not she thought, it can't hurt.

"Well Daniel and I got into an argument." she proceeded to tell him everything that transpired. Becks listened without interrupting. The waiter brought them their food,asked if they needed anything else and quickly walked away.

"This is a ham and cheese?" she said looking at her plate

"Sure is, did I mention the cheese is melted on the top of the bread."

"No you didn't." she picked up a fork and knife and cut through the sandwich "It's very good." she said surprised.

"I had a feeling you'd like it. Simple but with an edge, kind of like you." he said while chewing his steak.

Betty rolled her eyes "Oh Brother, are you ever not cheesy?" she was smiling though.

"I don't know, never been called that before. By now the woman is eating out of my hands. Your refreshingly different."

"Thanks, I think. I take it you don't bring women here often." she said

"What makes you think that?" he was devouring his food, his eyes only leaving his plate for a few seconds at a time.

"Well, Mike said it was nice to see you dinning with a woman." Becks looked up at her and smiled.

"Your right, I don't bring dates here because I like this place. I come here at least four times a week. This is my personal place, somewhere I can be alone."

"So why did you bring me here?" she was in awe, Becks was human, who knew.

"Well for starters, I know your not gonna show up here everyday hoping to accidentally run into me, so you can cry to me about my not calling you. Also, I'm pretty sure that no matter how hard I try, your not gonna blow off work to accompany me home. And I guess I wanted to try something new, I must say, we have had decent conversation. I've enjoyed myself. But if you change your mind about the sex, I'm down." His cocky smile was back in place. Betty couldn't help but smile back.

"Nope, no sex. But I agree the company wasn't bad." she give him a wide smile.

"I'd say the company was great." he said to her. The waiter brought the bill and even though Betty offered to pay her part, Becks was having none of that. He took care of the bill, shook Mikes hand, and helped Betty into her coat before walking out and hailing a cab.

"Meade Building." he told the cab driver.

"So, Betty." he turned to look at her "Would you be interested in doing this again?"

"Like a date?" she seemed a bit puzzled.

"well yeah, or as friends if that's what you want." he looked disappointed.

"Friends is good, see my boyfriend just left to Africa. I still miss him, he hasn't been gone long. I don't think I'm ready to date, but I wouldn't mind having a new friend."

Becks smiled at her "Friends it is, for now. I mean if you ever change your mind, just say the word."Betty giggled no matter what Becks will be Becks. She dug through her handbag looking for her phone to check the time. She noticed she had a few calls from Daniel. She listened to the message he left her and decided to call him back.

"Who are you calling?" Becks asked

"Daniel, he said it was urgent." Betty held the phone to her ear waiting for him to pick up.

"Daniel, what happened?" Daniel asked her where she was

"I'm in a cab, on my way back from lunch." she decided not to mention Becks after all he asked where she was not with whom. He asked to see her to pass by his office when she returned. "OK" was all she said.

"Everything OK?" becks asked

"I think so, he was very vague. All he said is he needed to talk to me when I got back."

All of a sudden Betty looked worried.

"Relax, its probably no big deal. We are almost there, while you go in and get settled I'll pop in and pay him a visit. By the time you get to him, he'll be calmed down." The cab pulled up to the building,again Becks refused any money from her. They walked in while in the elevator Becks realized he liked her. She was the first woman he could have a conversation with. "Hey, you know I would really like to read your blog. Will you write down the website for me."

Betty smiled at him "Sure". She dug through her purse for her pen & pad and scribble the website.

"I'd love to hear your thoughts after you've read it." she never thought she would want to his thoughts on anything. However today she realized there was a lot more to Becks than what met the eye.

"Count on it." once again giving her a flirtatious smile.

Once out of the elevator Betty walked to her office, while Becks made his way to Daniels.

Daniel was pacing when Becks stormed through his door "Danny-Boy, long time."

"What the hell were you doing with Betty?" Daniel asked obviously mad.

"Having lunch, other than that we weren't doing anything." Becks couldn't help but smile.

" I know you were having lunch and I know Betty wouldn't do anything more with you. My question is why Betty? You never liked her remember, said she was a bad influence on me." Daniels angry expression didn't change.

"Dude that was like two years ago. Anyhow she's cool, we had a nice time. If she wasn't on the rebound I'd definitely try to get her to date me. But as she put it we'll just be friends." Becks was sincere, Daniel knew him well enough to tell he wasn't lying. However that just made Daniel feel worse.

"Friends? You don't know how to be friends with a woman. And Betty isn't the type you play with. So do us both a favor and just leave her alone." Now Becks was angry.

"You know what Daniel, your not the only one who can change. And who are you to tell me to leave her alone? If she doesn't want to talk to me she wont. Stop acting like I'm trying to steal your girlfriend. If you care so much about her then why aren't you apologizing instead of yelling at me." Daniel was shocked

"She told you we had an argument?" he didn't know why, but he felt betrayed. Daniel sat down and rubbed his face.

"Whats going on with you?" Becks was worried about him, he looked dejected.

"I really messed up, Becks. I let Wilhelmina get to me and I took it out on Betty. To top that off I still haven't found time to read her blog, even-though I told her I had. Now she's pissed off at me and she has all the reason to be.'' Becks knew what was really going on, even if Daniel wouldn't say. He had a thing for Betty, but if Daniel wasn't going to come out and say neither was he. He wasn't about to get that ball rolling, as much as he loved Daniel like a brother, he wanted a chance to get to know Betty. Becks put his hand on his shoulder.

"Talk to her, from what I can tell she considers you a good friend. She'll forgive and forget. I'd read her blog first, before you try apologizing, you know in-case she quizzes you." Becks laughed

Daniel felt a bit better "Your right, tomorrow I'll talk to her during lunch." Daniel looked straight at becks "We always go to lunch on Wednesday."

"Point taken, I wont drop in tomorrow." Becks slapped him on the shoulder and walked out. Daniel can have his Wednesday lunch with Betty, but he decided to call Betty later and make plans for Thursday. Becks smiled as he made his way home.


	3. New Emotions

_I'm using Becks because he is the only character who was the most like Daniel. And lets face it, he's hot. _

Betty made her way to Daniels office, she saw Becks leave so she knew he was alone.

His office door was open and Daniel was sitting at at his desk, looking through some mock ups.

"You wanted to see me?" Daniel looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, um, we're still on for lunch tomorrow, right?" He gave her a hopeful look.

"Yeah, sure. So what did you need to talk to me about? You said it was urgent."

"Oh, just needed to know where you were on the questions for the interview."

"Well I just started writing some things down, don't worry I'll be well prepared." She looked annoyed.

"Betty, that's not what I meant. I know your always prepared, I was just wondering if you would like some help, that's all." He felt lost, she was obviously still mad at him. Now was not the time to bring up Becks, he'd have to wait till tomorrow.

Sighing "I'm OK at the moment, but I will let you know if I need some help. How are your questions for Cristina coming along?"

"Great, just great." He tried to give her a sincere smile

Betty laughed "You haven't started have you?"

Daniel gave a nervous laugh "Am I that obvious?"

"Only to me." Daniel started to feel better, she will forgive him, of that Becks was right.

"Well if you need help, let me know. I'm going to go finish up some research." she started walking out of his office. Daniel stood up quickly.

"Betty, wait a second." Betty turned around to face him.

"Yes?" She walked a little closer to him.

"You said you were going to re-watch their films, when are you starting?"

"Tonight, I already called the rental place to hold the movies for me." She said brightly

"Um, do you think I could join you? Or you can watch them at my place. I should watch them too, so I know what I'm talking about." Betty bit down on her lip, even though she was mad at him she couldn't stay that way for long.

"OK, you come to my place and well watch the first film."

Daniel smiled, he was getting somewhere. "Great, I'll bring dinner. How does pizza and a bottle of wine sound?"

"Sounds good, come by around 7:30." Betty walked out again.

"See you then." he said to the empty office.

Daniel ran to his desk, open his laptop, told Amanda to hold all calls. He would talk to Betty tonight, he'd have to read her blog first.

Betty was at her desk gathering her things to head home, when her phone rang. It's probably Daniel she thought, picking it up.

"Betty, hows my new friend"

"Becks?" Betty asked, even though she knew it was him.

"Yep, I was wondering. Would you like to do lunch Thursday?"

"I can't, Thursday. I'm getting my braces removed." She smiled into the phone.

"Wow, that's great. OK how about this, Friday we'll do lunch. I'll find a place that serves corn on the cob." He sounded excited.

Betty couldn't help it, he was charming. "Friday it is, well im going home, bye Becks"

"Bye" Betty hung up and walked out.

Betty got home and started to tidy her apartment up. Daniel was always late so she figured she had just enough time to shower and change. Betty went to her room, pulled out black tights and long gray boat neck sweater. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to wear more than her normal sweats and tank top, but she did. While Betty was washing the shampoo out of her hair, she heard someone knocking on the door. She peaked out to see the time it was only 7:10. "Its probably Amanda." wrapping a towel around herself she walked to the door, leaving trickles of water behind her. "What do you want Amanda, I'm washing my hair." she said as she opened the door.

"Don't you look through the peep hole before opening the door? I could be a crazy killer!" Daniel said to looking angry. He looked a little further down and realized she was in a short towel dripping wet and her hair was still soapy.

"Daniel, your early, shit. Um, make yourself at home I have to finish showering."

Betty ran back to her shower, embarrassed. How was she supposed to finish with him there? Her shower was in the middle of the apartment, across from the couch.

Daniel sat down, feeling kind of awkward. He'd never seen Betty so exposed before, he never thought he'd like it as much as he did either.

"Betty where do you keep the wine glasses?" he really needed a drink.

"Your gonna have to use a regular glass, I don't have wine glasses yet." she yelled from the shower. She wished he'd stop talking to here, she was having enough trouble finishing, knowing he was there. She finished up and ran to her room to get dressed.

She lived in a studio apartment, so her bed area had no door. She was pretty sure he couldn't see here from where he was in the kitchen. She forgot however there was a mirror on the wall next to him.

Daniel was trying to get the cork out of the wine bottle. After struggling for a few seconds it came out. Daniel noticed something moving to his right, when he looked he realized it was Betty's reflection. She was topless looking for something, he didn't know what to do. He knew he should stop looking, he was invading her privacy. But he couldn't help himself, after 4 years together he never saw more than her neck and calves. When he felt himself becoming aroused he drank down the glass of wine, poured another and went back to the couch.

Betty came out of her room and went straight to the TV to start the movie. She sat down on the couch next to Daniel and grabbed a slice of pizza, he had already poured her a glass of wine.

Daniel couldn't help it, he was blushing. He kept thinking of her naked.

"Daniel whats wrong?" she looked concerned

"Nothing, why?" he was fidgeting with his hands.

"Your all red and your nervous."

He was caught, so he came up with the first thing he could think of.

"I know you went out with Becks." it was an accusation.

"We had lunch and it wasn't planned. He kind of followed me out. Whats the big deal?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he really wanted to know.

"Well, it never came up and I was still upset about our fight."

Daniel grabbed her hand "Betty, I'm so sorry. I know I was a total jerk, I let Wilhelmina get to me. I guess, I was a little threatened about your award. Your brilliant, your gonna go so far in life. Me, I'll still be here, at Meade, because I was born into it. I have no real talent of my own, I definitely don't have your drive.."

"Daniel, stop, you know you've come a long way. Your totally different now, remember you used to be uncaring, insensitive, and you'd sleep with what ever moved. Not to mention that you've done a great job at Mode. Don't let Wilhelmina get to you."

"Thanks, you always make me feel better." Daniel wrapped his arm around her shoulder

"Shall we start the film" he asked with the remote in his hand.

After the movie ended, Daniel went to open the second bottle of wine he bought. Walking back to couch he decided to clear the air.

"I, uh, read your blog. I have to say it was amazing and inspiring." Betty smiled up at him.

"Thanks, that means a lot. So when did you finally read it?" she asked

Oh I read the last entry today but I had read the first few last week, he lied.

"Oh, was that before or after Diana and Melissa?" Betty gave him her I caught you face.

"How did you know about them?" Daniel stuttered

"Little birdy told me." she giggled, she wasn't mad anymore.

"I'm so glad Mark isn't my assistant anymore." he said

"Hows it going with Amanda? Is it weird? I mean you guys did hook up in the Bahamas." Daniel was shocked she knew

"Marc told you that too?" Daniel couldn't believe it.

"No, silly, Amanda did. Don't look so surprised, she lives across from me. We both know she's no good at keeping secrets. Anyways it was just a one time thing, right?"

Daniel was getting nervous, should he tell her he was still seeing Amanda a couple times a week? He knew she wouldn't approve, but what if Amanda lets it slip. For once in his life he opted to be honest.

"Well it was more than a one time thing, Betty. I know it's a mistake and before you lecture me, just know that I was going to tell her tomorrow that we have to stop."

"How often? I mean she's been your assistant for a week. Do you know how messy that can get?"

She didn't know why but she was pissed. Melissa and Diana didn't bother her that much, she knew they were passing through with no chance at anything more. But for some reason knowing he was still seeing Amanda upset her. Could there be more to that relationship he wasn't telling her?

"I know, that's why I'm ending it. I promise as of tomorrow, Amanda will only be my assistant."

"Make sure your nice about it. Remember how hurt she was last time you guys were hooking up. She does have feelings you know."

He knew Betty was annoyed about him and Amanda, but she still defended her. That was just one of the many reasons Betty was so special to him.

"So, do we watch another movie?" He didn't want to leave yet.

" Its already 10, lets just talk for a while. We do have to work tomorrow." Betty's phone started to ring. Betty looked to see who was calling, but she didn't recognize the number. Daniel looked over her shoulder and snatched the phone out of her hand, and answered it.

"Becks, what do you think your doing calling Betty?"

"Daniel give me my phone back" Betty grabbed it from him.

"Becks, I'll call you tomorrow." she hung up and turned to Daniel.

"What the hell was that about? Why were you so rude? To your friend."

"Is there something between you and Becks your not telling me?" Daniel was mad and surprisingly enough jealous. When he saw Becks number he wanted to hit him.

"there is nothing going on, were friends that's it. And what if there was would it be so wrong." Betty was just as angry as Daniel.

"Yes, it would be wrong. He wouldn't treat you the way you deserve to be treated. Betty, he probably just wants to get you into bed. Now I know your smarter than that."

"Just cause he wants to get me into bed, doesn't mean he will. Or do you think I'll melt under his charm? Oh, and by the way, he's not as bad as you think. I saw a very human side to him today. You out of all people should give him a chance."

"Oh my god, you like him. How could you like someone like him?" Daniel was flabbergasted.

Betty rolled her eyes, this was getting ridiculous. Daniel was acting like he was her boyfriend. The two bottles of wine weren't helping her either, she sat back down on the couch staring off into space. Daniel sat down next to her, taking hold of her hand.

"I'm sorry Betty, I over reacted. I know Becks not all bad, but I just don't want to see you hurt."

She looked at him "I'm not gonna get hurt, were just friends, like us."

"Is that all we are?" Daniel was letting the wine talk now.

"What do you mean?" She was becoming more confused by the second.

"Friends, is that all we are?" he asked again

"No, we're more, we're like family" She said cheerfully.

Daniel looked at her, really looked at her. He wasn't sure why, but he hated that answer. He was lucky to have her as a friend, but he wanted more. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol affecting him or something he's been trying to ignore for years. For some reason today, with Becks there, it all came out. It made sense now, he never liked anyone she was with. Walter was an ass, he hated Henry, he punched Matt. None of them lasted, none of them were a real threat. Becks on the other hand was different, even though he was a womanizer, he had all the qualities Betty liked. Daniel knew he was missing some of those qualities. Like it or not Becks was smart, self made, worldly, open minded, charming, and spoke several languages. He could see how someone like him would be able to impress Betty. But how to prove he was better?

"Daniel are you OK? You totally zoned out on me there" Betty looked concerned

"Is the wine getting to you?" She leaned in closer to him and lightly tapped his cheek.

Daniel took the opportunity, grab the back of her neck and kissed her. Betty was shocked at first, after a few seconds she relaxed. A part of her knew she should stop him, but she didn't want to. Suddenly Daniel pulled back and asked.  
"Do you still think of me as family?" he had a smile on his face.

"Is that why you kissed me?" she was getting mad.

"No! Not at all. I just wanted you to maybe think about seeing me as something more."

"Daniel, its getting late. I think you should go."

"It's not even eleven yet. Lets talk about this."

"I cant not right now, tomorrow at lunch, when we are both clear minded."

"OK, tomorrow." He got up and collected his things. Betty walked him to the door.

"By the way, that was the best kiss I've had." He gave her a big smile.

Betty laughed "Out. I'm going to bed."

"See you tomorrow." He startled her but giving a quick kiss and walking out.

"What a weird day" Betty muttered to herself.

As Daniel walked down the stairs he ran into Amanda.

"Looking for me?' she asked giving him a pose.

"Uh, no just left Betty's"

"Betty's? What were you doing there?" A feeling of dread come over Amanda.

"Yeah, we uh, watch a movie. For that interview were doing, you know, research."

"Oh, right. Well you wanna come over? Marc is out for the night and I'm feeling kind of lonely." She pressed up against him.

"Amanda, we cant do this anymore. Your my assistant, things could get weird."

"Oh, come on. I'm a big girl, I can handle it and right now I wanna handle you."

Daniel was fighting with himself a part of him wanted to go up there, he was frustrated, thanks to Betty. But the other part told him to run.

"So are you coming?" Amanda asked


	4. Bring it

_I think I'll be done with this story by the end of the week._

"No, I can't. Look we really can't do this anymore." He was trying to be strong.

"Come on, one last time and thats it." Amanda batted her eyelashes at him.

What could it hurt, Daniel thought to himself .

"OK, last time and don't tell Betty."

"My lips are sealed, follow me." she started walking up the stairs.

"Wait, we'll go to my place tonight." Daniel didn't want to run the risk of running into Betty in the morning.

"Fine, but I still have to get some clothes." she started walking away again then turned back to look at him. "Are you coming?" she asked.

Daniel followed her back up tentatively. They made it into her apartment, and she got her over night bag together.

"Amanda, hurry up." Daniel was getting nervous.

"Whats wrong with you? Your acting so weird. How about a little foreplay to take the edge off until we get back to your place." Amanda had already slipped her hands under his shirt. Daniel forgot everything and got caught up in the moment. In their haste to get to the couch, they backed up into an end table and knocked over the lamp. Amanda gave a startled yell, then proceeded to move on.

Betty heard the crash and the yell at her apartment. She picked up her phone and the bat her father gave her, when she moved back in and made her way to Marc and Amanda apartment. She could hear shuffling around inside, she knocked lightly and got no response. She tried the knob and the door was unlocked, taking a breath she raised the bat and walked in. What she saw startled her, Daniel and Amanda were rolling around on the floor half naked, behind the couch was the shattered lamp.

"Betty, don't you knock!" Amanda yelled, thoroughly annoyed.

"I heard a crash and you yell. I thought you were in trouble but I see your just with Daniel. Well sorry for barging in have fun." She met Daniels surprised eyes and just smiled at him. A part of her was seething and another relieved. She can now forget whatever feelings she thought had earlier. She walked out without giving them a second look.

Daniel got up and got dressed, he didn't know what to make of Betty's reaction. But he felt the need to go to her and give an explanation.

"Where are you going?" Amanda was still laying there, unfazed by the interruption.

"We cant do this anymore, it's over. From now on were boss and assistant, it has to be this way. I'm sorry, I'll see you tomorrow." He ran out and went to Betty's door.

Betty heard the knocking, she knew it was him. She wasn't in the mood for the excuses, she just wanted to go to bed. Tomorrow was a new day.

"Betty, please open up, please." He yelled through the door.

"No, I'll see you at work Daniel. You can knock all night I wont open. Just leave me alone, please."

Daniel felt defeated, he hoped she'd give him a chance to talk to her tomorrow.

Betty made her way to her office, not stopping to acknowledge anyone. She sat at her desk and stared at her computer. She knew she didn't have long till Daniel called or popped by. She was dreading the confrontation, so she decided the best way to deal with it would be to nip it in the ass. She mustered up her courage, and walked over to Daniels office.

"Oh, hey Betty, Daniels busy." Amanda didn't seem fazed at all.

"That's OK, I'm going in anyways." Betty ignored Amanda and walked into his office.

Daniel stood up when he saw her walk in, he knew what was coming.

"Betty, I'm so glad you came by. I really want to talk to you about last night. I know it may have looked a certain way but..." Betty interrupted him.

"Daniel, I'm not here for excuses. I'm upset that you lied to me, but other than that I'm not mad." He was shocked, he expected a long, loud lecture.

"Your not mad?"

"No, I mean, I'm disappointed you lied to me. If you didn't want to end things with Amanda, you should have said so. Even though I think its not the healthiest working environment, its your life." She tried to smile but she wasn't sure if her mouth moved.

"I did end thing with her. I did, I swear. She started talking about one last time and I was somewhat frustrated after our kiss. I made the wrong choice, but what you saw, it ended there. Nothing actually happened." He was rambling, he couldn't stop. He knew this was taking a turn for the worse.

"Daniel, its OK, you have no reason to explain anything. The kiss was just that, a kiss, it happened and now we can move on and go back to being friends. I rather pretend like it never happened."

"Betty, please don't do this. Just give me another chance, I promise I wont mess up again." Betty couldn't take it anymore, she snapped.

"No, you don't get a second chance. Like I said, we're still friends, I still care about you and if you need me I'll always be there. But you don't get anything more. After you spent twenty minutes going on about how Becks was such a player, I shouldn't waste my time on him, he'd hurt me. You turn around and do just that. Daniel, I don't know if you realize this but I'm an adult, I've had sex, I've dealt with different men, and I'm a better judge of character than you think." She felt better, she said her peace. Even though a part of her still wanted to cry and kick Amanda, she managed to push that to the back.

"Listen, can we talk about this some more over lunch? I just don't want to miss my only chance, because I was being an asshole." Please, Please, Please he was chanting in his head.

"Actually, I have to cancel lunch today. I called my optometrist and switched my appointment from Friday to today." She hoped they would see her today.

"OK, what about tomorrow?"

She couldn't believe he forgot. "Tomorrow I get my Braces removed, remember."

"Shit, that's right." He smiled at "Friday, lunch, we'll have a little mini-celebration."

"Can't, I already made plans with Becks." She couldn't look at him when she said that. She try to ignore it, but she felt guilty.

"When did you make those plans?" He sounded defeated, she started to feel like a horrible person.

"We made the plans yesterday. What about Saturday, we could do brunch." She wanted to kick herself. Why couldn't she just walk away and the hell with it if he felt guilty.

Daniel started to feel a little better. He knew she felt bad for blowing him off, even though he deserved it. He decided to see if he could get away with a little bit more with out pushing her off the edge.

"How about dinner instead? We'll have a real celebration." and you wont be able to see Becks he silently added.

Betty knew she should stick to her guns and reject dinner. But she couldn't he was still her friend after all, no matter how wrong it felt calling him that after last night.

"Dinner it is. Well, I better get back to work." Daniel got up and walked out with her.

"I have to go see Wili, so ill walk you back." He felt like an ass as soon as he heard the words escape him.

"OK." was her only reply

"Betty, you have a delivery." The new receptionist called out to her, then went back to reading her magazine.

Betty and Daniel walked over to the reception desk and saw a package. Betty picked it up and walked to her desk, Daniel followed behind her. He didn't make a sound as she opened the box. Inside was an 11x14 framed photo of what looked like an orchid. There was a card taped to the glass, he notice Betty smile as she read it.

"May I? " He held out his hand to read it, he knew he was being rude but he also knew it was from Becks. He read the card.

_Betty,_

_Normally I'd send a ridiculously large and expensive flower arrangement. But as I was deciding on what to send you, only one thing came to mind. The Thailand Parrot Flower, it may resemble an orchid, but its a specious of its own. It can't be bought and is only ever seen through pictures. It's one of a kind._

_Yours,_

_Becks_

"Well he's laying it on thick, for someone whose just a friend." He was annoyed and worried. Becks had a way with words, he was smooth and confident. Daniel always gave him a run for his money, a lot of times coming out on top. For some reason though he couldn't be that way with Betty, this wasn't a game to him. He didn't know if he could say the same for Becks.

"I think it was sweet." Betty was charmed, as much as she hated to admit it, she was. She noticed Daniel looked concerned, she actually got some pleasure from his distress. It may be childish but after last night,a part of her wished he could feel a quarter of the pain she felt. The other part wanted to tell him not to worry.

"Weren't you going to meet with Wilhelmina?" She needed some distance to think.

"Yeah, I better go." What was he going to do? He needed to stop things before they moved to the next level. Maybe if he told Becks how he felt, he'd back off. No, he had to do this the hard way. He was about to take a page from Wilhelmina's play book, somehow he'd distance Becks from Betty. All he knew was that he wasn't about to give up, he ran away from things his whole life. This wasn't going to be one of those times.

As soon as Daniel left, Betty gave Becks a call.

"Hey Becks, its Betty."

"Betty, so nice to hear your voice, especially after you hung up on me last night." There was laughter in his voice.

"I'm sorry about that, Daniel was over and he freaked when he saw your number."

"No worries, I figured as much. Did Danny-Boy get over it?'' Betty smiled at his tone.

"Yeah, I think so. So I got your package... Thank you, it's beautiful. Did you take the picture?"

"I sure did, I'm glad you liked it. I had a feeling you would, I look forward to seeing you on Friday."

"Me too. Well I should really get going, I'm behind on some of my work. Thanks again, you really didn't have to send me anything; but I love it." she really did, it was one of the nicest things she received.

"Well, if I put a smile on your face today. I'm happy. I'll give you a ring later, Bye."

"Bye" Daniel was right about one thing, Becks was dangerously charming.

Becks smiled, he knew Daniel was livid. Apparently Daniel figured out his feelings faster than Becks thought he would. He wondered what Daniel was gonna do now, he was pretty sure he wasn't going down with out a fight. Becks was ready for him; bring it.


	5. I spy

**_I'll probably have another chapter up tomorrow. Next chapter we'll have some Daniel/Betty interaction._**

Betty made her way back to work, from her Optometrist. She ordered a new pair of sleek black rimmed glasses and contacts. When she got back to her office, Claire was sitting at her desk, waiting for you.

"Betty, so nice to see you." Claire stood to embrace her

"You too, Mrs. Meade."

Both ladies sat down.

"How are you doing? I heard you and Cal ended things." Betty asked

"I'm fine, just fine. What about you? Miss Matt? Those Hartley men sure know how to disappear quickly." Claire said with some amusement.

"I do miss him, but what he's doing is wonderful." Betty said.

"Well... I came here for reasons concerning something other than Hartley's. However I'm sure you figured that out. Truth is Betty, I need your help." Claire looked very serious.

"Mrs. Meade, please don't tell me your shop lifting again."

"Call me Claire, no, I'm not shop lifting. My do you forget anything? My problem is a bit larger, but first I need you to do something. Promise me, no matter what, you wont tell Daniel. I plan to tell him, myself; eventually." Claire looked at her pleadingly

Sighing "OK, I wont say anything. But you promise me what ever it is, you tell him, soon or deal is off." She said sternly.

"I will, I promise. Now here is the thing... Years ago I had an affair, with Cal. We were both married, it was a mistake, one that last for three years. At the end of our affair, I found myself pregnant. I knew it was Cal's because Bradford had already started his affair with Fay, and we went a long time with out intimacy. When I found out, I didn't tell anyone. Instead I told everyone I was going to a rehab, in Wyoming. I went had the baby and gave him up for adoption. It was the hardest things I've ever done. A couple months ago, I went looking for him, I saw him, spoke to him, but I never told him who I was. I accidentally left and envelope with my name on it, well he showed up here yesterday. We are getting to know each other, I need to spend time with him before telling Daniel or Alexis. So what I'm asking is, can you occupy Daniels time? Just for about a week, just so I can get to know Tyler, my son."

Betty was in a state of pure shock.

"Wow, yes of course. You should get to know him and after he's met his family, I would love to meet him. I'll keep Daniel off your back, don't worry. It'll actually be pretty easy." She gave her a full smile.

"Oh, Thank you, Betty. I knew I could count on you, your practically like a daughter to me. And I would love for you to meet Tyler. What did you mean it would be easy to keep Daniel at bay?" Her interest finally piqued.

"Oh, well you see Daniel's a little worried, because Becks and I are friends. So he's been somewhat over protective."

"You and Becks are friends? As in two people of the opposite sex, who don't have sex?" Claire was surprised and she knew Daniel wasn't just being overly protective, he was being possessive. Oh she looked forward to this next week.

"Yes, we're just friends, that's all. He's actually very nice." Betty tried to sound totally dis-interested.

"I'm sure he is, in a way he's a lot like Daniel. I can see how you would like him, friend or otherwise." Claire got up

"Well I must get going, I'm spending the day with Tyler. Thank you, you don't know how much I appreciate this." Claire hugged her and walked out.

"So what were you and mom talking about? I saw you guys hugging, everything OK?"

Daniel asked standing in the door way.

"Daniel! You startled me, where did you come from?" She asked nervously, she was never any good at lying.

"I came by to see how your appointment went, and I saw you guys hugging. So whats going on?" He made his way to her desk and sat across from her.

Betty's mind started racing, what to tell him, she finally settled on a half truth.

"Hartley's." she said.

"What?" he was obviously confused.

"We were talking about Matt and Cal, and how we felt about their departures." She felt better, she hadn't lied, she just omitted.

"Oh, how is that going? Are you OK?" he shuffled uncomfortable. He didn't want her to miss Matt.

"I'm fine, like I told your mom. He's doing a good thing, I'm proud of him." She really was, it hurt at first but she was OK now.

"So... how was your appointment?" He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Good, I ordered new glasses and finally gave in and ordered contacts." She was happy.

"Wow, big changes and tomorrow no braces. Excited?" He knew she was.

" You have no idea, its been four years, I'm ready."

"Do you have plans tomorrow night?" He held his breath.

"Yeah, papi is cooking dinner. Wanna join us?" A part of her wanted to spend time alone with her family. But she promised Claire she'd keep him occupied.

"I'd love to, if your family doesn't mind." One less chance for you to be with Becks.

"They wont mind, they love you."

Daniel smiled at her and got up and left.

One for Becks, one for Daniel, he thought as he walked to his office. I get her Thursday night and Saturday. Now if he could only figure out how to get her Friday night, after their lunch date, with out it looking weird.

Betty hung the photo Becks gave her when she got home, it looked as if it were there all along. She sat down at her TV and started watching another film, for the interview. Half way through Becks called her and they chatted a while. He confirmed lunch for Friday and told her he'd pass by tomorrow, after her appointment, to say hi.

Betty waltzed to work with a big smile on her face, she just had her braces removed. She felt totally different, liberated. She went straight into Daniels office.

"Surprise!" She said smiling wide.

"My, what straight and white teeth you have." He was excited for her, he walked to her and gave her a hug. Pulling back and looking at her, he says

"You know, I kinda miss them." Betty punched him in the arm.

"Well I don't, I've been dreaming of this day." she was in a great mood "Dinner is at 7:00 don't be late."

"I wont, want me to pick you up?"

"No I'm going straight there after work."

"OK, ill take you home then." It wasn't a question.

"OK, Thanks. See you later." she walked out.

A quarter to five, she started collecting her things to leave. She completely forgot Becks said he was going to pass by. So she was startled when she saw him standing by the door.

"Leaving already?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm going to queens to see my family for dinner." She smiled

"I like the new look, I bet it feels good." she knew what he was talking about.

"You have no idea."

"Actually I do, I had them all through middle school. Really messed up my game." He was grinning "I was gonna ask if you wanted to get a drink, but another time. You have fun with your family and I will see you tomorrow at 1." Becks winked at her and walked out.

"Papi, Hilda, Justin... I'm home." she yelled

"Oh my god, lets see." Hilda ran down to see her, Justin at her heels.

Ignacio cam out of the kitchen, they all stood around her looking at her teeth.

"Aye, mi amor, so worth the way." Ignacio said

"Yeah, aunt Betty. Now all we need to do is raise the hem line and lower the neck line."

"Justin, leave her alone. Although, lowering the neckline wouldn't hurt, you know.''

"Right." Justin added

"I forgot to tell you, Daniel is coming for dinner." she told her father.

"Well there is more than enough."

Daniel was prompt, for once. He brought a bottle of wine and a box of chocolate caramel truffles for Betty.

"I thought you'd enjoy these, now that you don't have your braces."

Hilda raised her eyebrows at Betty, she had an isn't that interesting look on her face.

At the end of night when they were leaving, Hilda pulled Betty aside.

"Is there something going on with you and Daniel? Cause girl ,he's been giving you the look all night."

"No, nothing is going on. Your imagining things." Hilda knew she was lying.

"We will talk about this, later." she told Betty.

They drove home in comfortable silence. When they got to her building, Daniel insisted on walking her up.

"Well, Thanks for the ride and the chocolates."

"Your welcome, I'll see you tomorrow." She closed her door, he stood there for a second.

"Oh, now I get it. You got it bad, I knew it would happen eventually. So what are you gonna do about Gorgeous photo dude? Cause if Betty's done with him I'll take him."

Amanda stood with her legs crossed and her hand on her hip.

"Betty isn't dating Becks, you can have him. They're just friends, that's all." there was an edge to his voice.

"Right, I'm sure you don't buy that. You know they're going to lunch tomorrow, I could spy. I mean if you want, it would be on mode time, of course."

"I have no need to spy, Betty and I are friends. Anyhow, she isn't interested in him that way. She knows a relationship with him wouldn't work." He really tried to convince himself.

Amanda expected to feel hurt and angry again. She prepared herself for those feelings, but they never came. She was surprised to learn, she was truly over him. So she decided to be helpful.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but underneath all the drag, Betty's a woman. She may not want a relationship with Becks, but that doesn't mean she wont take what he offers. Lets face it, he'll be offering something, if not everything. It doesn't hurt that he's sexy as hell, either. Think about it." She walked back into her apartment.

Daniel knew she was right, he'd have to up his game. But how was he going to do it with out without coming on too strong? Maybe having Amanda spy wouldn't be so bad, as long an Betty never found out.

Betty felt kind of silly, she had actually dressed up. Well, dressed less, she took Hilda and Justin's advice to heart. She was wearing a fitted strapless purple printed corset like top, with a high waisted skirt, even though she was wearing a cardigan, she felt naked. She hoped no one would notice the change, but they did. Amanda and Marc asked her when she got the boobs and Daniel, well he asked if she lost the rest of her top. He looked annoyed at her lack of clothing. "Are you trying to freeze?" he had asked.

Becks was right on time, five minutes early actually.

"Wow, you look great. Did you get all gussied up for me?" he gave her a sexy smile.

"Nope, sure didn't. Well, I'm ready of you are." she put on her coat.

"Ah, you hurt me, how will my ego survive."

"Please, you have enough ego for all of New York."

"I never was one for abuse, till I met you." he batted his eyelashes like a girl at her.

Betty couldn't help but laugh "Let get going."

When Daniel saw becks, he walked straight to Amanda.

"Follow them, let me know everything. Oh, and what ever you do, don't let them see you."

"Yes sir, by the way, I'm taking Marc." She didn;t wait for a reply, just walked away.

Amanda found Marc in the reception area.

"Marc, we are off to lunch now." she whispered as she grabbed his arm and led him to the elevator.

"Wait I need my coat." he ran to his office to get it, where Becks and Betty were getting ready to leave.

"Yuck, gorgeous and hairy are going on their date." He made gagging noises.

"Yeah, I know, so are we. We are on a mission, we are to spy on them and report to Daniel." She was way too excited.

"What? Why are we spying on them? Why does Daniel care? Oh, I know he's secretly in love with Becks." Marc said hopefully.

"Not Becks. He's in love with Betty."

"Mandy, are you OK with this? I mean, you guys are kind of having sex."

"That was so yesterday, anyways it doesn't bother me. I thought it would, guess I'm over it. Now let the fun begin."

They made it to the lobby before Betty and Becks. They waited by security until they saw them exit the elevators. Putting on their sunglasses they followed behind them.

While Becks hailed a cab, Amanda told Marc she ordered the town car.

"We are on Mode time, so the town car was necessary." she said.

Marc and Amanda got in the town car and waited, once Becks got a cab she told the driver to follow. They stopped in Nolita, in front of a restaurant called Cafe Habana.

"Oh my god, what a dump. Mandy there is no way we can go in there and not be seen. The place is the size of our bathroom." Amanda was confused.

"why would her bring her here? I mean doesn't he want to hit that. Oh look, crack the window. She looks like she likes it."

Inside the small restaurant was busy, they didn't take reservations and it would be an hour for a table.

"Betty, I'm sorry I didn't think they'd be this packed. This place has the best corn on the cob. I came last night to try it out, I was amazed. Hey, how about we order, take it to go, and eat at my place."

Betty gave him a skeptical look. Did he plan this? Did he think she'd sleep with him?

"Don't give me that look. No funny business, I promise." He smiled and hoped she would trust him. Surprisingly enough she felt at ease with him.

"OK, well eat at your place."

They ordered their food and headed out.

"Mandy, look they're on the move. They ordered to go but where are they eating."

Marc and Amanda, once again followed behind them. They stopped at Wooster street, Becks and Betty entered the building.

"Shit, this must be where he lives. How are we gonna spy now?" Amanda wasn't sure what to do, she didn't want to let Daniel down.

"Mandy, call Daniel ask if he has the building code and what floor he lives on."

"Oh good idea, but what are we going to do about seeing inside?" she asked

"I don't know yet, lets wait till we get there."

Amanda called Daniel. She knew he was gonna freak.

"Amanda, hows it going?" Daniel answered, there was a desperate tone to his voice.

"Good, I was calling cause I need to know, do you know the building code to Becks Building?"

"What? Why? They went to his place? I'm coming right now." Daniel was frantic.

"No! You stay there, let us handle this. Now, do you know the code?" she asked

"Yeah, it's 691569. Don't laugh, each loft has its own code, he picked it."

"Mm, my kinda man. Forget I said that, what floor is he on?"

"The last one, 17th . The elevator code is the same, it leads you straight into a small room, which is the entrance to his loft. Please whatever you do, don't get caught."

"We wont." she hung up.

"Markie, were so in."

"Wow, I didn't expect your place to look this way." she told him as they ate.

His loft had tin ceiling, roman windows, a brick wall, the decor was dark and masculine, the walls were filled with art and photographs. He actually had plants and flowers.

"What were you expecting?"

"Something more minimalistic, less personal."

"Like Daniel's." he stated.

"Yeah." she smiled

"Well, Daniel hired a decorator. I tried that, but I didn't like someone telling me what I could and couldn't do with my space. So I decided to get what I like. A lot of the extras are things, I picked up in my travels. Almost all the art I own, are from street vendors from all over the world. Only thing I ever bought at a gallery, was a photograph by an unknown artist."

"Where is it?" She didn't know why but she wanted to see it.

"In my room I'll show you when we're done."

"The food is excellent, by the way. The corn was great." She gave him a big smile.

They didn't know that Marc and Amanda were listening to everything. They had made it up to the loft door and discovered it wasn't locked. The door was just slightly cracked, they could hear them talking but couldn't see them.

"Seriously, if I were Betty I'd be all over that by now."

"Shh, shut up Marc, stop fantasizing. I'm trying to listen, I wish we could see them."

"OK, ready to see the bed... I mean photograph" He laughed

She knew he was just teasing her, she followed him to the room. He pointed to the picture on the wall. It was of a woman, sitting alone in an empty room, she seemed to be deep in thought. The photo wasn't sad or happy, it was serene.

"I wonder what she's thinking?" Betty said.

"I wonder that too, every time I look at it. It's why I bought it, it keeps me guessing."

"Thanks for showing me."

"My pleasure. So I guess we better get going, unless you wanna stay here?" She smacked him on the arm, it didn't feel weird with him.

"No, I better get back. I'm helping you clean up first." She said as she walked back to the living room and started picking up. Becks came and helped her.

"Mandy, we got to go, they're leaving soon." Marc said frantically.

"Damn, I wish I could have heard what was going on in the other room. Fine don't give me that look, lets go."

They closed the door and hurried back to Mode."

Becks walked Betty back to her desk, gave her a hug, promised to call her and left.

Betty spent the rest of her day smiling. There was a lot more to Becks, why he didn't show it people she didn't know. But she wanted to find out.

Amanda rushed into Daniels office and replayed the last hour to him.

"So, I'm sure they didn't have sex. Not enough time, they kept talking about all this boring stuff. Bad news is, I think Betty liked it. He was all deep and poetic and stuff, so what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, I'm not as intellectual as he is. Damn, I hate him right now. A part of me is saying to give up, let her be happy. But I cant, there is no way that happening. If shes going to be happy, it'll be with me. What should I do?" He needed help, he knew it. He wasn't sure if Amanda could help him, but it was better than nothing.

"First off, your in the lead. Betty already loves you, if it isn't already a romantic kinda love, you can change that. I think you need to stop treating Betty like a girl. Like I said last night, she is a woman, she has needs, fulfill them. Cause if you don't someone will and it may be Becks."

"I cant just sleep with her, I don't want her to feel like another notch on the headboard."

"Your so stupid, if you make a move and she reciprocates, then do it. She's not gonna sleep with you if she doesn't want to, if she only see's you as a friend she'll turn you down. But if you get her in the sack, then you know she wants you."

"Saturday night I'm taking her out, that's when ill make my move." But what if she turns me down? He thought, well she did return his kiss...what the hell, he'd try.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Made reservations at STK." he said.

"Uh, cancel them, that place is loud and trendy. Today Becks took her to some dump in Nolita, she loved it. You could tell by her face, she was so impressed with the dump. You better get creative." Amanda walked out.

Daniel had a day to figure out something special. He needed help, but who could he turn to? He had and idea, he picked up the phone and called Justin. He would need some help with this and he was sure Justin wouldn't let it slip.


	6. Date Night

"I really appreciate your help." Daniel told Justin.

They were sitting at a coffee shop in midtown.

"Just don't forget me, when you clean out the Mode closet."

"Don't worry, you'll be top of the list." Daniel said

" OK, first tell me what did you have planed?"

"Dinner st STK, dessert at Payard, and a private booth at Plumm."

"How can someone so rich, be so clueless. Don't get me wrong, I love it. If you were taking me out, or even Amanda, you'd have it right. But come on, Aunt Betty isn't into the trendy high end stuff. Your so lucky I read her diary earlier this week, when I visited her."

"You read her Diary, isn't that kinda messed up? Was I in it did she mention me?" He sounded like a teenager.

"I'm not gonna tell you what was in there, that would be wrong. However, she did write about wanting to do some things, but not having the time. So here is what your gonna do. "You gonna take her to dinner at Esca, she's been dying to go there."

"Esca? In hells kitchen? Really?" Daniel asked

"Yes, that's the only one isn't it. It's not STK, but its pretty posh, for her usual taste. After dinner, take her to see the Frick collection, they close at 8. Use your star power and have them open especially for you. There is some sexuality through out the years exhibit. Yuck, don't even want to know why, she wants to see that. The rest of the night is up to you." Justin was excited for Daniel, he really hoped he could make his aunt realize she loved him.

"What if for after I hire a yacht to take us around Manhattan, I know Betty loves the skyline at night. Oh, I'll even have Payard cater dessert." Daniel felt like it was coming together, his mind was finally rolling.

"Oh my god, she'll love it, I love it, its great. OK, now you need to tell her to get a new outfit for Saturday." Just said seriously

"I'm not gonna tell her that, she always looks great. I don't want her to change, you should have seen her today though. You would have been proud, she looked so different."

"Why, what did she do, who did she wear?" Just asked

"She didn't do anything, but she was wearing this strapless purple top, that was cut way too low, a tight black skirt and a black cardigan. She was almost naked, I don't know why she bought that top. She did look good though. Sorry, I forgot, she's your aunt. This isn't weird for you is it?" He was concerned, he didn't want to over step his bounds.

"I bought her that top, she finally wore it. Oh she is so getting a new dress for Saturday, don't even tell her anything. I'm going over to her place right now, stores are open till 9, I have 2 hours. Good luck Daniel." Justin ran out, planning his extreme make over Betty edition.

Well at least Daniel didn't have to worry about Becks and Betty tonight.

* * *

Justin pounded on Betty's door.

"Aunt Betty , its me, open up."

Betty swung the door open "Justin, what are you doing here?"

"We are going shopping, now!" Justin walked in went straight to her room, pulled out jeans and top. "Now get dressed and be quick."

Betty was so shocked she just did as she was told.

"Why are we going shopping? Did something happen? What aren't you telling me?"

"Well... I know you wore the outfit I bought you today, it was a hit. So we are going to get you something new to wear. Come on don't give me that look, you'll enjoy it. Plus wouldn't you like to spend some time with me?" He knew how to get what he wanted, right now he knew she felt guilty.

"OK, lets go. I would love to spend time with you, your mom knows your here right."

"Oh yeah, of course. Shes with Bobby tonight."

"Hey, how did you know what I wore today?" She was getting suspicious.

"I saw it." He said totally unfazed.

Frustrated she asked "How did you see it?"

"Online. You know Betty's daily disaster's." Betty looked at him with her mouth open.

"You knew about that? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You didn't know? Marc has been running it for four years. I'm sorry, I just figured you knew."

"It OK, I guess the outfit today was hit. Everyone was surprised, even Marc. The only person that didn't like it was Daniel, he said I looked naked. Sometimes I feel like... he thinks im 12. So where are we off to?"

He doesn't think your twelve, he just wants you bad, he thought to himself.

"Anthropologie, in Soho, of course. Don't worry I'll keep it Betty with a big side of Justin." He grinned at her

They got to the store one hour before they were closing. Justin started looking around, he felt a bit frantic. They were low on dresses, and what they had, was for spring. He ran to the back to take a quick look at the sale items. Looking through the racks he found two perfect dresses He scanned the store for Betty, she was looking at the shoes.

"Aunt Betty, I found it, come on." Betty made her way to him.

He walked to her to the dressing room.

"the dresses are in the dressing room, I want to see them on, both of them."

"Justin, I don't think you can be in here. This is a ladies fitting room."

"It's OK, I told him he could stay, there isn't anyone else here." The fitting room attendant said.

Betty went into the fitting room and gasped when she saw the dresses.

"Are you crazy?" she yelled "Those will never fit me."

"Try them on, they are both your size. Now stop arguing, or ill find a hundred things for you to try."

Betty gave up, she figured she'd be proven right, when they don't zip up. She started with the worse one. It was a silky dress, filled with ruching & pleats at the bust, it had stripes galore. It was purple with navy stripes, the bodice was strapless and had some boning, the stripes ran vertical on the top. The skirt was fitted, but it had a slit in the back so it was easy to move in, the stripes ran horizontally on the skirt. When Betty was about to zip it up, she was sure it wouldn't close, to her surprise it zipped right up. She looked in the mirror and surprisingly enough, she liked what she saw. She thought it was a bit revealing but it looked good and color complimented her. She walked out to show Justin.

"Oh my god! That's it! Don't even bother with the other one. Aunt Betty you look so fab and sexy." Justin was so excited, he couldn't wait for Daniel to see her.

"Oh shoes, let hurry up. There is a shoe store a few doors down." Justin pushed her back into the dressing room. Waited for her to hand him the dress and ran to the register, to speed up the process. Betty came shortly after, paid and they walked out to the next store. At the shoe store, they found a pair of dark smokey gray, metallic, pointed pumps, that had about a 4 inch heel. They bought them and left.

"Well, thank you, I actually needed that." Betty said.

"Oh, I know you did. You need so much more, but we'll take it a day at a time."

"I meant the retail therapy, not the shoes, but the dress is great."

"Now we'll just go back home so mom can cut your hair." he said casually.

"Justin, for the last time, I'm not cutting my hair."

"Well, what about the wad of gum stuck in it?"

"What wad-" Justin quickly took his gum out and stuck it toward the bottom of her hair.

"Justin! How could you, shit, its not coming out."

"I'll get a cab to take us to queens."

Justin called his mom on the way, told her Betty was cutting her hair. Hilda screamed from excitement on the other end and agreed to meet them there.

* * *

"Oh my god, Betty. How the hell did you get all this gum in your hair?" Hilda was trying to untangle the gum.

"Justin, wanted me to cut my hair so bad, he stuck gum in it."

"What! Justin your in big trouble." she yelled "Smart move though, you do need a cut, badly. Relax I'm gonna leave the length, but I have to layer it, to get all the gum out. At least he knew where to stick the gum. I can still give you a great cut."

She spent the next hour cutting, washing and blowing out her hair.

"Wow, Hilda your so good. I really like it." she said to her through the mirror.

"your welcome, in the future if you listened to me I won't have to be so drastic." Justin said from behind her.

"Justin, go watch TV." Hilda waited till Justin left.

"I've been wanting to talk to you since you and Daniel came for dinner. What is going on with you guys, huh? You were all tense and he was all googly eyes over you. Now dish, or your paying for your haircut."

"Fine, but you better not say anything. Daniel and I kissed the other night."

"What? You kissed him? Was it good?" Hilda asked

"Hilda, it was an accident, we're just friends."

"An accident, OK, I can see that. Was there tongue?"

"I'm not going there." Betty didn't want to remember that night. She couldn't stop thinking about it as it was.

"OK, it'll be $75 plus tip."

"Yes, there was tongue, happy now."

"I knew he wanted you, so are you guys dating?"

"No, of course not. We're going out tomorrow night, but its not a date."

"Right. OK." Hilda knew it was a date, at least for Daniel. He wanted Betty, that was pretty obvious.

* * *

Saturday flew by, before Betty knew it, it was time to get ready. She wore the dress and heels Justin picked out. Her hair was straight and layered around her face, she decided against makeup and just applied mascara and lip gloss. She looked at herself and she liked what she saw. She was going to freeze, Justin told her, in no way was she to wear tights. Instead he told her to wear her ankle length coat. Betty was putting her items into her clutch, when she heard a knock at her door, nervously she answered it.

"Betty? Wow... you look... wow. You look amazing." He stared at her, wide eyed.

"Thanks." Betty was blushing, she threw on her coat and they walked out.

"Daniel, I've been dying to try this restaurant." she exclaimed

"Really? Wow, so have I." He tried not to feel bad about lying.

They enjoyed dinner, the food was excellent. Not once, did Becks come up in conversation. While they waited for the bill, Daniel noticed the two men in the next table staring at Betty.

"Hey, do you know those guys?" He asked inclining his head towards them.

"No, why?" She looked over again and they waved at her. Betty started to feel uncomfortable.

Daniel was getting pissed, he was ready to leave. He couldn't believe those guy were flirting with her, with him there. While he was signing the receipt one of the men came to the table.

"Excuse me, I'm so sorry to interrupt but are you Betty?" The man asked, he seemed to be Italian in his late thirties.

"Yes, I'm sorry, have we met?" She looked over at Daniel, he was giving the man and evil look.

"No, but I've seen you. Many time actually, your hanging in my brothers apartment. I wasn't sure at first if it was you, but now I'm sure."

Betty had a look of both surprise and guilt. Daniel finally decided to speak up.

"Excuse me, whose your brother? And what do you mean hanging in his apartment?"

"My brother is Vincent Bianci, and he has a photo of her. Its very beautiful and serene. I've offered to buy it but he wont sell, he said you have the negative and the only other print."

Daniel look over at Betty, he didn't like where this was going. What kind of photo had she taken and why did she agree to it?

"Well we must be going, give Vincent our best, tell him Meade says hi."

The man shook their hands and went back to his table.

Once in the car, Daniel couldn't hold it in anymore, he had to know.

"What kinda of photo did you take?" He tried to keep his voice steady but he was getting angry.

"Oh, its black and white." Please don't make me got there, she knew he was already mad.

"Betty, what kind of photo? Was it a naked picture? Did you know he was hanging it in his house for everyone to see?" He was at the point of yelling.

"It's not a nude shot, relax. I had underwear on, and the shot was taken of me looking back. So all you see is part of my face and my back. Not a big deal."

"But why did you take it? Did he make you do it? Is that why he was willing to work with Mode?" Daniel was thinking all sorts of things, the more his mind conjured up the more he felt like killing Vincent.

"I wanted to do it, he was doing a series on beauty, he had all types of different woman and he was showing them at their most natural state. Most of the women did more provocative shots, but I just wanted something simple that I wouldn't regret later. When I saw the photo, I loved it, but I didn't want the world to see it. It was to personal, so he agreed to give me the negatives as long as he could keep one photo for himself. He said it was his favorite shot, so I agreed."

Daniel thought for a minute, he should have known Betty wouldn't take a nude photo. Anything she did would be tasteful. He really wanted to see it but he knew, she'd freak out if he asked her now.

They arrived at the Frick Museum, Daniel smiled at Betty's shocked face.

"What are we doing here?"

"Well I wanted to see the new exhibit, but if you don't want to..."

"No, I mean yes, I want to see it. But the museum is closed now, they close at 8."

"Not tonight, I don't like crowds so I asked them to open it up for an hour, for me, for us."

"Daniel, that's so sweet." She gave him a hug.

"I've been dying to come here, but I never make it in time."

They made it through most of the museum by the time hey had to leave. Daniel told Betty he had one last thing in store for her. She was having such a good time, but she couldn't help but think of how romantic everything has been. When they were walking, Daniel had his arm around her. She tried to ignore it, but those feelings from the other night, when they kissed resurfaced. All of a sudden she was warm, she felt her face flush, goosebumps were evident on her arms. By the time they got to the last stop, it was almost midnight.

"Why are we at the dock?" She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, that she couldn't figure out why they were there.

"Oh, I thought we'd take a boat ride. Come on, lets get going." they made their way to a big white yacht, this was a boat? Well maybe to Daniel Meade.

There was a small table filled with different desserts.

"Well, I thought we'd enjoy some dessert, while we watch the skyline."

The boat started to move as they sat down, Daniel handed Betty a fork and told her to dig in.

"Daniel, this is a lot of dessert, and you don't eat sweets."

"Well, I'll try a piece or two. Eat a bite of each and leave the rest if you want. I don't expect you to eat it all, I just wanted to be sure I got something you like."

"Your the best. I cant believe it, but im hot." Betty took off her coat.

"Me too, I had them put heaters around the table so we wouldn't freeze."

"Daniel, everything was wonderful. I don't think, anyone has done something so nice for me. And we did things, I've been dying to do. Your the best, thank you."

Daniel felt so guilty, this wasn't his doing, other than the boat ride; it was all Justin. He didn't know what to do, he wanted her to see him as more than a friend. But he didn't want to pretend he was someone he's not.

"Betty, there's something I need to say." She could tell by his voice something serious was coming.

"I've had the best time tonight, truth is I always do when I'm with you. But I cant take credit for tonight, Justin helped me. I wanted to do something special, so I called him. He happened to know that you wanted to eat at Esca, and you wanted to see the Frick collection. The boat ride and desserts, were my idea. I guess... I just wanted to see, if perhaps, you could ever see us as more."

"Daniel, it doesn't matter that Justin helped you. Although that does explain why he wanted me to buy this dress and cut my hair." she laughed "You still went through the trouble of finding out, and I've had an amazing night. Can I ever see us an more? I don't know, when we kissed, I felt something. Then I saw you with Amanda, and I was hurt and confused. I know I can trust you, your my best friend. However, I don't know if that trust transfers over for a relationship. Do I think you'll ever purposely hurt me, no. But I'm not sure, that you wont take comfort in someone else when things get tough."

"Betty, I would never do that to you. That night with Amanda, regardless of what you saw, I wasn't gonna go through with it. I kept thinking of you, I didn't want to disappoint you, but I did, and I've never been more sorry about anything." He hoped she'd give him a chance.

"Daniel, I'm willing to get to know you, in a different way. But it would have to move slow. I don't want to lose my best friend. I mean, if I'm dating you, who will I talk to about you? Your the one I talk to, I guess I could talk to Becks." She smiled.

"OK, what exactly is going on with you and Becks? I need to know, do you like him? Are you dating him?"

"I do like him, as a friend. Don't get me wrong, the more time we spend together, the more he grows on me. I could really like him, but we're just friends. And I'm sure it wont be a big deal to him, if we're never more than that."

Daniel appreciated her honesty and at the same time was jealous.

"Will you stop seeing him?" he asked.

"Probably not, I already started to get to know him. I cant just ignore him now, its not who I am, you know that. I'm willing to try this, Daniel, but Becks and I remain friends, just friends." Daniel nodded, he knew better than to demand anything.

"Well, can I at least come to lunch with you guys? Not all the time, but every now and then." Or always he added, he didn't want them alone. He knew Becks wouldn't give up easily, he still had to get rid of him.

"Yeah, it would be nice. You guys can rekindle your relationship." She laughed

The boat docked , Betty and Daniel got back into the waiting town car. He remembered what Amanda said, make a move. She wanted to move slow, but he wanted her to forget Becks, completely.

"Hey, want to come back to my place? Have a glass of wine, watch TV. I'm not ready for the night to be over." He asked

She thought about it, she didn't want to rush anything. At the same time, she'd been feeling very frustrated lately.

"Sure." For once she wasn't going to think things through so much. If it happens, it happens. He may not even try to kiss her, he hasn't so far. She kinda wished he'd be more like the old playboy with her right now. She knew he felt he had to try to be perfect, but she was a big girl. She suddenly couldn't wait to get to his place, maybe it was time she be more forward. She smiled at him, he had no idea what was coming.


	7. Great Expectations, Big Disappointments

_There's some sexual content in this chapter. Mostly in conversation, nothing graphic. I didn't think it warranted a raing change, let me know if I'm wrong. I did originally write this very graphically, I may post it later on its own, once I tweak it._

Betty sat on the couch as she waited for Daniel to come back with the wine. She contemplated how she was going to get Daniel to have sex with her tonight. She silently laughed, who would have thought, she would be trying to seduce Daniel. She knew he wanted it, but his misplaced fear of hurting her, held him back. How was this ever to work if he didn't start treating her like a woman.

"I know you prefer white, but I only have red, sorry." Daniel said jarring her out of her thoughts.

"It's OK, red is fine, it just makes me a bit tipsy." She accepted the glass of wine from him. She had no intention of drinking it all, she wanted to be clear minded.

Daniel sat down beside her and turned on the TV.

What was wrong with him? She was sure that if she were any other woman, they'd be in his room by now.

"Daniel, can you do me a favor? I know this sounds weird, but this dress has boning and its starting to dig into my sides. Could you just lower the zipper, about half way?" She asked with out even cracking a smile.

Daniel looked somewhat appalled, it was as if she asked him to wear her dress.

"Yeah, sure... um, turn around a bit."

She turned and he slid the zipper half way, he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra, nor did she have any marks on her back from the boning.

What game was she playing? He started to feel really nervous and unsure. He thought this would be easy, he's done it hundreds of times, with hundreds of women. He wanted nothing more than to tear off her dress and bang her, right there. But he would control himself, this was Betty, he didn't want to scare her away. She didn't have experience with men like him, Matt may have had a pass, but he wasn't Daniel.

Betty sat back and looked at the TV. Daniel didn't even look at her, he seemed engrossed on what was playing. She started to wonder, did he really want her? Or did he just not want her to be with Becks? She felt he was being sincere tonight, but why was he being so distant.

"Hey, do you think we could turn off the TV." She asked.

"Yeah, of course." He shut it off.

" Daniel, why did you invite me up?" She asked leaning closer to him.

"For some wine and conversation." he lied.

"Oh, that's it? I guess, I should go, since we're not here for the same reasons.

She started to get up but he grabbed her arm.

"You won have any regrets tomorrow?"

"Regret what? We haven't even kissed, yet."

Daniel pulled her over him and kissed her. They fumbled their way into his room, eventually endeing on the bed.

The next morning Betty felt no regret. What she felt was worse, she was disappointed. The big playboy, the renowned great lover, Mr. Dirty do you anywhere Daniel, was none of those things. At last not with her, she was confused. Last night she knew he was holding back, no matter what she did, he wouldn't let go. He kept asking if she was OK, as if she were a virgin. He kept it all PG, missionary, no oral, very little foreplay. He made sure she got off, she had a decent orgasm, but it was far from her best. She knew he had more in him, she'd seen it. From what she knew from Amanda, he was assertive, dominating, and extremely dirty. With her he was, sweet, concerned, and very gentle, which is great after a while. But the first time should have been fireworks, instead it was a candle that burned out quickly. She wanted to go home and think, she needed to talk to Hilda. Betty slid out from under his arm, she found her clothes. As she was dressing, Daniel woke up.

"Are you leaving?" He asked still groggy.

"Yeah, I have plans with Hilda." she lied

"Oh OK, what are you doing later?" he asked

"I was planning to spend some time in Queens. It's been a while since I gave my family some undivided attention." She smiled at him.

"I understand, lets do something tomorrow."

"Sounds good, I'll call you later." She was fully dressed, she walked over to the bed and gave him a kiss.

* * *

Hilda showed up around two, with a hotdogs and soda. They ate sitting on Betty's couch.

"So spill, how did it go last night?"

"It was great, he was so sweet. He took me to eat at Esca, he had the Frick open especially for us, he took me on a boat ride and he got dessert from Pyard. The date was wonderful, I had a great time." she tried to smile, she knew Hilda was seeing right through her.

"OK, what's going on. That sounds like an amazing evening, but you were all monotone about it."

"Well... we slept together." Hilda's mouth fell open.

"Really? So soon? That's not really the way you roll. Wait, did that prick pressure you? Cause I'll go straighten his ass right now." Hilda was getting heated, her arms were flailing.

"No! Hilda, I instigated it, he wouldn't have touched me, if I didn't pressure him. He was acting all gentlemanly." Betty said quickly, trying to calm her down.

"Well, how was it? I hear he's packing, is he?" Hilda was back to being excited

"It was... nice." Betty gave her an unnatural smile.

"It was nice, that's it. Come on Betty, he's rumored to be a Casanova."

"Yeah, I know, but he wasn't with me. The whole thing seemed unnatural to him, and no matter how much I tried to... well you know. He remained all sweet and gentle."

"Oh my god, he didn't give you an org-" Betty interrupted her.

"Yes! I did have one and so did he. Once and it was over." she said

"OK, but was that one time... worth hundreds, was it the best?"

"Far from, Hilda, maybe I went with my expectations too high. But I don't think I did, I just think he was holding back. Honestly, I think he did more thinking, than enjoying."

Hilda stood up and started pacing. She stopped and looked at Betty.

"Time to compare, obviously, he has the best rep in that department. So lets see how he matches up." Hilda secretly wanted to know, it wasn't often Betty spoke about sex.

"Start with Walter and work your way up."

Betty thought about it, it seemed wrong to compare. But what could it hurt, she had to get this worked out.

"Walter, he was adequate, kind of boring."

"I could have told you that." Hilda whispered to herself.

"Did you say something?" Betty asked.

"No, go on." she said

"Henry, was sweet, always gentle, but it was always good. Not great, but good. Gio, he was over enthusiastic..." Hilda interrupted her.

"Gio? You slept with Gio? Why didn't you ever tell me?" Hilda always wondered what he'd be like.

"It was once, while we were dating. Anyhow, as I was saying, he was too into it. But he was better, than his predecessors. Now when we get to Matt, that's a whole new ball game. He was spontaneous, he was a mixture of Henry, Gio, and what I imagined Daniel to be. Sex was always good, sometimes awesome, he was always willing to try new things. He is the one who really opened my mind, when it came to sex."

"Matt? Tall, skinny, goofy Matt? Wow, I'm impressed." Hilda sat down again

"This whole Daniel thing, it's killing you, huh?"

"Yeah, I just don't get it. Amanda, has talked about it, graphically, to me. And one thing I know, is that he really likes, receiving... you know." Betty looked at her suggestively.

"Aye, don't be a baby, he likes getting head. What man doesn't."

"Well, I attempted to, and he stopped me, "you don't have to" is what he said. I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. He didn't even give me a chance to tell him. He spent the whole time kissing me, which was nice. But you know the tortoise and the hare? Last night he was the tortoise."

"Betty, why don't you talk to him? If you feel he was holding back, say something. Because if you guys cant get it right in bed, you may as well let it go. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for coming by."

"Anytime, you know this is my favorite subject." Hilda hugged Betty and left.

* * *

That evening, Betty was re-watching the movies she had. Beck's called her and asked if she'd like some company. She knew she should turn him down, what if Daniel stopped by. She had told him she was going to her dad's tonight. She did tell Daniel, she was still gonna be friends with Becks. So she told him to come by.

Becks arrived an hour later, he had run into Amanda on his way up.

"Hey Betty, I'm so glad you gave me your address, now I can stalk you." His eyes were mischievous.

"Great, I'll go ahead and get that restraining order now." She challenged.

"OK, lets see if we can make it through the movie, without you ripping off my clothes first." He looked serious but she knew he was teasing.

"Right, in your dreams, maybe." she said

They sat down and watched in silence for a while. Finally, Becks curiosity got the best of him.

"So... how was dinner with Danny-Boy?" keeping his voice non-nonchalant.

"Good, we had a good time." She hoped he couldn't hear the nervousness in her voice.

He did though. "Yeah? So why do you sound like, you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar?" He asked.

"I have no idea what your talking about." She replied defensively.

"Hey, don't get upset. I call it, like I see it, and I can see you lying. You don't have to tell me anything, if you don't want to. But I feel comfortable enough with you, to open up. I was hoping you did too."

"I do, it's just, it's not only about me. It has to do with Daniel too, and I can't talk about it. It would be wrong." A part of her wanted to tell him. He's known Daniel all his life, he would have great insight. But she couldn't, it would hurt Daniel, if he found out.

"You slept with him, huh?"

How did he guess? Was she that transparent?

"No... Why would you think that?" she stuttered.

"Yeah, you did. It's OK, I wont tell. I'm disappointed, it wasn't me you chose. But like you said "friends". So are you guys officially an item?" He tried to be cool, he really did. But he was pissed, Daniel waited four years, waited till he was interested, to realize he wanted her. He wondered if Daniel, really did want her or if he didn't want Becks to be with her. One thing for certain, he was going to find out.

"We're going to date, take things slow." Becks smiled at her.

"So, your taking things slow, but you already had sex. Cool." There was trouble in paradise, he could sense it, and it made him happy as hell. He still had a shot, she didn't seem sure about her relationship with Daniel. Even if he loses, it'll be worth the fight.

"Don't be an ass, it wasn't planned." It was planned she thought, it just didn't have the expected outcome.

They continued to watch the movies, as they sat in silence. Each one thinking of their own dilemma.

* * *

Amanda was torn, should she call Daniel and let him know Becks was at Betty's?

On one hand, she was Daniel's assistant, and she has been helping him with Betty. On the other, Betty and her were frenemies, more friends than enemies, but she'd never say it out loud. She didn't want Betty to be mad at her, but she didn't want denial to find out she didn't tell him. In the end, she figured Daniel and Betty belong together, so she may as well help the process. She found her phone and called.

* * *

Daniel was livid, Betty said she was going to Queens. Then Amanda calls, tells him she saw Becks, going to Betty's. Why would she lie to him? Especially, after last night, she slept with him, and now she had another man in her apartment. He was going to nip this in the ass, right now. Becks was no longer allowed in Betty's life.

* * *

Betty stood to answer her door, becks was engrossed in the movie. She saw Daniel in the pep-hole and dreaded what was coming.

"Hey Daniel." She said as she opened the door. Giving him a wide smile.

Daniel walked passed her, without saying hello and walked to Becks.

"Hey Danny." Becks looked up at him and smiled at his grim face.

"Out. Now." Daniel said to him.

Betty was in shock, she couldn't believe what he did. Who was he to kick anyone out of her place.

"Daniel, your being rude." She pulled him aside, so she could speak to him.

"What is going on? You can't tell him to leave, he's my guest."

"Betty, I don't want you to see him anymore. You and Beck's can't be friends, not if we're gonna work. He wants to come between us."

"Stop being so paranoid, we're just friends, he's your friend. I already told him we were dating." she said, keeping her voice down.

"Why are you here? I thought you were going to Queens?" He was getting angrier, she could tell.

"Hilda, came over and by the time she left, I didn't feel like going. Beck's called and wanted to hang out, I felt bad, so I said yes."

"Why didn't you call me? You knew I wanted to see you tonight, but I guess you rather spend and evening with Becks. I thought after last night, you'd want to spend more time with me." He tried to calm down.

"Hey guys... the movie's getting good ,why don't you come watch it." Becks said from the couch.

Daniel turned to him. "Why are you here, Becks? Betty already told you, she's my girlfriend. So why are you still here?"

"Actually, Danny, she said you were dating. Dating and girlfriend are quite different, plus we're friends." He gave Daniel a patronizing smile.

"Give it up Becks, you have no chance. We already slept together and it was great. There is nothing here for you, find someone else and leave her alone."

Daniel had forgotten where he was, and that Betty was behind him. When he head her gasp, when he told Becks they had sex, he knew he was in trouble.

"Where do you get off announcing we had sex. That's private, what the hell is wrong with you? You can't control me or tell people to leave my house. And how dare you share something so intimate." She was yelling.

"Oh come on, people know we will eventually sleep together. What's the big deal?" Daniel was yelling too.

As Betty and Daniel fought it out, Becks sat there with a smile on his face. This was too easy.

"Well how would you like it, if I told people, the sex wasn't as good as I had hoped. How would you feel?" Betty blurted out.

Daniel was shocked, she didn't like it? He tried so hard to please her, to treat her gently and with respect and she didn't like it. And she yelled it in front of Becks, he was hurt.

"I can't believe you said that. I thought... I thought last night was great. You know what, forget it. If you want Becks, you can have him." Daniel stormed out.

Becks knew this was his moment, he could stay and let her cry on him or he could tell her how he felt. Now wasn't the time, he decided. She obviously loved Daniel, he could tell by her face. She was on the verge of tears, Daniel was an idiot. He was so wrapped up in trying to be with her, that he stopped understanding her. Becks got up, closed her door, than walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They'd work it out, eventually, till then, he was going no where.

* * *

Thank you for all the great feed-back. :)


	8. My old ways

_I think I'll be done with 2 more chapters._

"Daniel, how much longer are you gonna ignore her?" Amanda asked

"I'm not ignoring her, I've been busy." He looked up from his computer.

"Right, we'll it's been two days. She's tried to talk to you, and you refuse to see her. Now you want me to cancel your lunch tomorrow. You guys never miss Wednesday lunch." Amanda didn't know what was going on. Neither Betty nor Daniel would talk about it.

"She canceled last week, remember. To get new glasses, anyhow I'm too busy, I have to prep for the interview."

"You know, you may as well call Becks, and tell him he can have her. Oh, better yet, let me call." She said casually, she wasn't sure how much to push, she'd never seen him this way.

Daniel looked up at her again, he didn't know what to say.

"She wants him, so he can have her. I need you to find me a date tonight, for the fundraiser." she told her.

"Um... You already put Betty down as your guest."

"Oh, right. Go tell Betty I don't need her to join me, and then call one of the girls from the spring shoot. That's all for now." He said dismissing her.

Amanda couldn't take this, she had to know what was going on. It wasn't like Daniel, to be so callous. Something major must have happened, she was going to find out.

Luckily Marc and Betty were both in the office, they shared. Amanda walked in and locked the door.

"Mandy, why did you lock the door?" Marc asked

Betty was busy writing, she didn't pay attention to Marc and Amanda.

"Marc, it's time for Betty/Daniel intervention 2010."

That got Betty's attention, when she looked up Marc and Amanda were staring at her. They both walked over to her and trapped her at her desk.

"What happened between you and Daniel?" Amanda asked.

"Nothing, why?" Betty, looked up at them trying her best to act cool.

"Hm, maybe cause you guys aren't talking. Come on, I know somethings up. Did he catch you doing the dirty with Becks?" She asked.

Marc was making gagging noises.

"No! Of course not, Becks and I are friends, the man has never even kissed me." Betty said vehemently.

" Hey Mandy, I'm cool standing here all day. I'm done with my work." Marc said, intrigued.

"Me too, I'm going no where, till Betty spills."

"OK, we got into a fight." Betty blurted out.

"Duh." Marc and Amanda said simultaneously.

"That's all, we're friends, we'll work through it." Betty said

"What was the fight over? Let us help you guys, Daniel is miserable and so are you."

"I can't, it's private. He would just get angrier, if I told you."

"Well, Mandy and I aren't gonna tell him. So tell us the problem, so I can go to lunch." Marc said.

Betty did want to talk to Amanda, and now was her chance. She just didn't feel right about Marc being there. But she figured, he would be told anyhow.

"OK, well, he came over Sunday night. Becks was over, we were watching a movie, it wasn't planned, he called, asked if he could join me, I agreed. Well Daniel showed up, which is fine, except I told him I was going to Queens. Needless to say, he was pissed about Becks being there, and about me not letting him know I stayed home. Then after trying to kick Becks out, he tells him that we.... uh... slept together."

"You what? After one date? Wow, who knew you were so skanky." Marc said somewhat impressed. Amanda didn't seem surprised, she figured they would.

"OK, you had sex, so whats the problem?" she asked

"Well, I was so mad at him. How could he share something so personal. So I kind of... blurted out... that the sex wasn't as good as I imagined."

Amanda and Marc both looked at her with their mouths open.

"Not good? Impossible. You said that to make him mad, didn't you?" Amanda asked.

"Yes and no. The sex was good, but I was kinda expecting amazing. I felt like he wasn't being himself with me. Maybe we're unnatural together, maybe we should remain friends." Betty felt disappointed as she said those words.

"Too late, Betty, you guys can't go back to how it was. There are two choices, make up or break up. Now what I don't understand is, how was the sex not great. I mean Daniel, he's a beast in bed." Amanda told her.

"Yeah, so I heard. Amanda, he was very... uh, reserved with me. He kept asking if I was OK, it seemed forced. The more I think about it, the more I think he was forcing himself. I even tried to... you know... go down, he wouldn't let me." She was exasperated, she didn't want to give so much away. But Amanda was the only one who could help her understand.

"Wow, that's so weird." Amanda was perplexed, that wasn't the Daniel she knew.

"Well, that was lovely, but I'm hungry and I'm having lunch with Wili." Marc walked out.

"Well, I better go make sure Daniel doesn't need me." Amanda ran out.

Betty sat there alone, feeling worse. She started to realize, Daniel didn't really want her. He liked the idea of her, it was the only explanation.

* * *

Daniel was online, he was at Betty's web page. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he wanted to see if, perhaps, she'd written about him. But she hadn't, her last entry was Sunday morning. Amanda walked in, and he closed his computer quickly.

"Looking at porn?" She asked.

"What do you want?" He was in no mood for her games.

"To tell you, your an idiot." She sat down in front of him.

"Excuse me?"

"Nope, not excused. I know what happened." Is all she said.

"She told you? Everything?" he asked.

"Yep."

"So she told you how she humiliated me, in front of Becks." He asked

"Yes, she also told me you did the same. But that's not what I wanna talk about."

"Then what do you want?" He was getting annoyed, he couldn't believe Betty told her.

"Why were you all Jonas Brothers with her?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Can you decipher that?"

"Yeah, why is it during sex, you acted like you weren't into it? Do you really like her? Or is she right?"

"What do you mean, is she right. Right about what?"

"Well, according to her, she said you seemed forced."

"Forced?" he spit out.  
"Yeah, like you we're forcing yourself to be with her. Like you weren't into the sex. Like you were wishing you were with someone else." Amanda was getting mad and her voice was escalating as she spoke. As much as Betty annoyed her, she was still her friend, even though she'd never tell Marc.

"I wasn't forcing myself, I wanted to be there. I just wanted to be, what she wanted. Apparently, I'm not." He stated

"You should have ripped off her clothes and tackled her to the ground. I think that's what she wanted, for you to be yourself. Come on, what do you think she's thinking. The great Daniel Meade, doesn't have sex with her the way he does with everyone else. Let's see, she's not as thin as everyone else, she's not as stylish, or as experienced. So you must have not been turned on by her." Amanda looked at him expectantly, she had it all figured out, she was hoping he would too.

"Your wrong, she wants Becks. She just doesn't have the heart to say so. Now if you don't mind, I have work to do."

Amanda walked out, she didn't know what to do. He was being a complete ass, she was running out of ideas.

* * *

Daniel was bored, he hated fundraisers. And his date, Sandy, or was it Susie, either way, she bored him too. She kept talking, grabbing his arm, he just wished she'd shut up. He would have had a great time with Betty. He had to stop thinking about it, it was done. She had her life, he had his, and they would live it, separate. He was scanning the room for the nearest exit, he was ready to go. He was hoping his date didn't talk during sex. As he was looking around, he spotted someone who looked like Betty. It couldn't be, she had no reason to be here, she personally wasn't invited. Anyhow, the woman didn't have any glasses, and she was wearing a dress, Betty would never wear in public. Like the one she'd worn on her date, sexy. He dragged his date a bit closer, to get a better look. When he got a glimpse of her, he realized it was Betty. Why was she here? He had taken her off as his date and replaced her with Susie/Sandy. He quickly scanned the room for Becks, maybe he got an invite, but he wasn't there. He decided to find out, he started walking towards her.

"Betty?"

"Daniel, Hi... how are you?'' She asked awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" He ignored all pleasantries.

"Well, Victor Dominguez called and invited me. He wanted to meet before the interview. I couldn't say no, I'm leaving soon. I only came to meet him."

"Did you meet him yet?" he asked.

"No, his manager went to get him." she said.

Daniel, tried to keep it professional, he tried not to look at her. She was wearing a simple black dress, it was a one shoulder, very fitted piece. She looked great, not over done, yet classy and sexy.

"Where are your glasses?" he asked

"I got my contacts yesterday." Is all she said.

Daniel's date was finally tired of being ignored.

"Hi, I'm Sandy." She said, sizing Betty.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Betty Suarez." She smiled at her. Betty wanted to leave, she regretted her choice to come. Sandy was Daniel's usual, tall, thin, beautiful and plastic. He sure had moved on fast, it was for the best she told herself.

Daniel was feeling like an ass. Even though he shouldn't care, Amanda's words were running through his head. He just wanted to get Betty out of his mind, seeing her was making that harder.

"You must be Betty." Victor Dominguez said, he was in his mid thirties, tall and very attractive.

"Yes, I am. It's so nice to meet you, I'm a big fan. This is my boss, editor and chief Daniel Meade." She gestured towards Daniel.

"And this is Sandy." Betty said, not wanting to acknowledge her as Daniel's date.

"Very nice to meet you both, he said to Daniel and Sandy."

"Dime, Betty. Hablas español? O eres mujer Latina, que no habla su idioma." _(Tell me Betty, do you speak Spanish? Or are you one of these modern girls, that don't speak their own language.)_

"Lo hablo, pero no tan bien como quisiera." _(I speak it, but not as well as I wish.)_

Daniel was getting annoyed, did they realize how rude they were being? They kept talking in Spanish, he didn't understand a word they said. He did notice though, that Victor was flirting with her. Betty and Victor were laughing, Daniel was getting more and more upset. They seemed to have forgotten they were there.

"It's weird, it's almost as if he's flirting with her. But he can't be, he's a movie star and she's nothing special." Sandy said.

"He is flirting, who cares if he's a star. Betty is very special, and he obviously can see that." he said flatly.

"Honey, lets go back to your place. I'm getting a bit tired, and I'd love to get out of this dress." She said, she knew she had just pissed him off. There was obviously something between these two. The Betty person wasn't ugly, she just wasn't extraordinary.

Victor and Betty finally remembered they weren't alone.

"I'm so sorry, I was testing Betty's Spanish." Victor told them.

"Yes, well, it was lovely meeting you. I have to get going, but we'll see you soon." Betty told Victor, then turned to Daniel and Sandy.

"You guys, have a good night. Sandy, it was nice meeting you. Goodnight."

"How are you getting home?" Daniel asked.

"Cab." She said

"No, we'll take you." He told her.

"No thanks, I'll grab a cab, goodnight." She rushed off before he could argue. There was no way she was sitting in a car with them.

Daniel watched her leave, he didn't know why he offered. He didn't want her going home by herself, even though she does everyday. What if Becks was there waiting for her, or maybe she was going to him. He couldn't get all these thoughts out of his head. He needed to think, clear his mind. But first he'd have to get rid of Sandy.

"You know, I'm not feeling to well. I think I'm just gonna drop you off at home." Daniel told her.

"I'd be happy to take care of you." she said, suggestively.

"No thanks, I think I need to just sleep it off."

After Daniel dropped her off, he told his driver to make another stop. He knew he should just go home, but he couldn't. He had to know if she was meeting him tonight. Daniel made his way up to the door.

"What are you doing here, Danny-Boy?" Becks said at the doorway.

Daniel, pushed passed him to get inside the apartment.

"We need to talk. Is Betty here?" Daniel asked

"Does it look like she's here?" sighing, he said " Sit down, I'll bring some beer."

Daniel took off his jacket and sat on the couch. It had been a while since he'd been in Becks place. They usually used Daniel's place, to party. Beck's didn't like bringing women here, he usually took them to his studio a few blocks down. But he brought Betty here. Beck's came back, handed Daniel and beer, and plopped down beside him. Beck's decided to be the first to bring her up.

"You and Betty speaking yet?" He asked

"Not really." Is all Daniel offered.

"Do you have real feelings for her? Or do you just, not want me to be with her?" Becks asked.

"How old are we, fifteen? Of course I have feelings for her."

"Then what went wrong, Danny? Obviously she does too, or she wouldn't have slept with you. Where did it go wrong?" Beck's wanted to know. He was done fighting, he knew where he stood. He spoke to Betty earlier and she was very straight and honest with him. Something he appreciated about her, he wished Daniel would man up.

"Other than she didn't enjoy sex with me? Come on, how am I supposed to take that."

"Like a man, have your tried asking her, what she didn't enjoy. Better yet, have you asked what she does? If I were you, I'd see it as a challenge, I would be at till I got it right. Not all women automatically swoon cause your a Meade."

"I don't expect them to. But I know what I'm doing, maybe she felt insecure being with me. It's not me, how could it be? I have way more experience than she does."

"You sound like an arrogant, son of a bitch. That attitude will get you no where with Betty, you should know that. Since according to you, you know her best. Have you thought maybe she isn't as innocent as you think. Sure she probably hasn't had lots of partners, but she was in long relationships." Beck's was annoyed with him, Daniel always let pride blind him. He never wanted to be wrong.

"Come on, you should have seen the men she dated. Let's just say, they didn't have much sex appeal." Daniel defended.

"Well that Harley kid, used to run in my circles. One thing for sure, he had as many models as us. All the kid did, was drop his name, and the girls went flying to him."

Daniel didn't want to think there was anything wrong with him. It must be Betty, he couldn't always be wrong. Especially in an area he was so acquainted with.

"You know Danny, if Betty would take me, I'd be there. Model's forgotten, she is pretty amazing. I wish I would have seen it before, but I was too caught up in myself. Right now, she doesn't want me. But things always change, and if you can't fix things, then I'm sorry, as much as I love you, it's on. I'm not going anywhere, she doesn't wanna date me, that's fine. But I'll be her friend, I rather have her as more, but I'll take what I can get. So if you came here to tell me to leave her alone. The answer is no, but she already eliminated me from the competition." Beck's didn't feel bitter, she was straight with him from the start. He did however want to kick Daniel.

"Well, how are we to move pass this? I don't know if we can." Daniel said

"Well, you can start by growing a pair and talking to her. Until you actually try, nothing will get resolved." They sat there drinking, in silence.


	9. Conversations

_Thank you, for all the great feed-back_

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday passed by. Daniel and Betty still weren't speaking, if one need to convey something to the other, they used Amanda or Marc. Now it was Friday, and Daniel knew he couldn't ignore her. Today was the big interview and they would be doing it, together. Ever since his talk with Becks, Daniel thought about talking to her. But every time he went to speak to her, she was busy, or talking to someone else, or going to lunch with Becks. The days passed and before he knew it, they'd gone a almost a week, with utter only a few words to each other. He checked her blog everyday, for anything, any tidbit of what's she's thinking. Her blog didn't help him, he knew it would be awkward sitting next to her, working together. He never felt so lost, not when his father died, not when Alex died and came back, or even when Molly died, yet no one was dead. Trying to keep his mind off her, he threw himself into work, he researched Victor Dominguez and Christina Santos. He saw every film and read every article, he was ready. He just wasn't ready to see her.

Betty was a wreck, this was the interview of a lifetime. She wanted it to be different from everything else. She prepared two folders of questions, one was for her, the other for Daniel. She prepared one for him, just in case he didn't have time to do so himself. She wasn't sure how it was going to be working with him, since they haven't spoken. She just wanted to make it through the day, without any drama. She thought about what Becks told her, if she ever changed her mind, he'd be there. She tried, she really did. I'm just not ready for anything, with anyone, she kept telling herself. But the truth was, the fight with Daniel was taking affect on her. She attempted to speak to him many times and he ignored her. Then she saw him with Sandy, at the fundraiser. That was the icing on the cake, he did exactly what she told him she was afraid of. He ran, things got messy and he ran, ran to another woman. Betty wanted more for herself, she wasn't going to live that life.

Betty and Daniel made it to the shoot at the same time. They noticed that Marc was in his element, and he was good.

"So... I... uh have an extra set of questions if you need them, I know you've been busy." Betty said

"Thanks, but I have all my questions done." He said finally looking at her.

She gave him a weak smile, that made him realize how hard this was going to be.

Victor and Cristina walked up to them.

"Betty, so nice to see you again. Daniel, you too. This is Cristina, Betty, Daniel." He motioned towards them.

"Very nice to meet you." Cristina said, shaking their hands.

"I'm a big fan, I've seen all your films." Betty said.

"I'm so happy to hear that." She told Betty, as she turned to Daniel to ask.

"Are you a fan Mr. Meade?" she asked him.

"Yes, I am." Is all Daniel said. He felt a very flirtatious vibe from Cristina. He didn't want Betty to think he was remotely interested.

"So Betty, I take it your interviewing me and Daniel, Cristina." Victor asked her.

"Yes-" Betty started to say but Daniel cut her off.

"Actually, I was thinking, Betty can interview Cristina and I'll interview you." He told Victor. Victor started to laugh.

"I'm sorry Daniel, but that doesn't work for me. You see Betty and I have already built a rapport, I feel comfortable speaking to her. Anyhow, I'm sure Cristina prefers you." He said

"Your right." Cristina replied.

Feeling the tension Betty decided to step in, she didn't know what Daniel's problem was.

"Well, why don't we sit and start with the joined interview. Then we'll go and finish the personals." Betty suggested.

"Before we start, I'm curious. Are you seeing anyone?" Victor asked Betty.

"No-" "Yes-" Betty and Daniel said simultaneously.

Victor looked at them both somewhat confused.

"Well her boyfriend is in Africa." Daniel said, trying to cover up his slip.

"Ah, but are you still together?" He asked Betty.

"No, we decided to part ways." She said.

"I think we should start." Daniel cut in, he was sure Victor was going to ask out Betty. How was he ever to fix things if people kept getting in the way. Cristina kept looking at him suggestively, he wasn't looking forward to the second part of the interview.

About twenty minutes later, the group broke up into two, for the personal part of the interview.

Betty was having a great time, Victor was very funny and charming. Her mind kept wandering to Daniel, was he doing the interview or Cristina? She shouldn't care, but she did. She saw the chemistry between them, she tried to focus on Victor.

Daniel was trying to get through the interview, but Cristina made it hard. She was being flirty, she kept touching him, and she would answer all his questions suggestively. He kept thinking of Betty and Victor. He asked her if she was single, infront of them all. Why? Was he gonna ask her out? He hoped Betty would say no. Daniel finally made it through his last question. He got up shook Cristina's hand and was about to leave, but she grabbed his arm.

"Daniel, would you like to take me to dinner?" She asked him.

"Cristina, normally I would love to. But I just can't, it was very nice meeting you." He told her.

"You too, good luck with her." She said

Daniel walked away, was everyone privy to his feelings? Everyone except Betty, he'd never met a more thick headed woman. How couldn't she see how he felt? Everyone else did, he had to talk to her, he couldn't keep putting off.

Betty's interview was a success, she had more in common with Victor than she thought.

"You know, I was going to invite you out. But I see you have some unfinished business, with Daniel." he said to her.

"Am I that obvious?" She asked.

"No, not at all, but he is."

"Daniel?" Betty asked.

"You seemed surprised? Come now, your a smart woman, surely you see it."

"I'm sure he's making plans with Cristina right now." Is all she said.

"Don't sell yourself short, I'm sure he isn't. Didn't you see the way he said you had a boyfriend, he didn't like my asking. He felt threatened."

"Maybe. I don't know, well I must be going. Let me just say, Thank you. Meeting you guys was amazing, and a dream come true." she said.

"Likewise."

Betty walked out to find Daniel, sitting down waiting for her.

"Hey Daniel." His head snapped up.

"Betty. Hey, I'm hungry, wanna get some lunch?" He asked, crossing his fingers.

Betty knew they needed to talk, she couldn't avoid it.

"Sure." is all she said.

They sat at a near by Japanese restaurant. After ordering their food, Daniel decided to break the ice.

"So, how was your interview?" He asked her.

"It was wonderful, I had such a good time. Thank you, for giving me the assignment." she said.

"You deserved it. Are you going to see Victor again?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I hope so, one day. We got along really well." She said, in the moment not realizing what he was really asking.

"I see."

"What about you and Cristina? She seemed to really like you, are you taking her out?"

"No. Not interested, she invited me... but I didn't want to." He said looking at her.

"Oh, OK." So Victor was right, he turned her down.

"Why did you say no?" Betty asked.

"Come on Betty, you know why."

"No, I don't. How can I, when you haven't told me." Betty knew what he was saying, but she was tired of having to fill in the blanks.

"You." Is all he said, he felt his pulse race.

"Me? That's funny, I'm sure you weren't thinking of me with Sandy." She said bitterly, she had no intention of sugar coating. He needed to know how he made her feel.

"Actually, I was, every second. Betty I know what your thinking and no I didn't sleep with her. If you don't believe me ask Becks. I went there right after you left, I didn't want her." He hoped she would believe him.

"You didn't want me either."

"What do you mean? Of course I want you, I thought I proved that. I should be questioning you, your the one who didn't enjoy sex with me." He said defensively.

"Come on, Daniel. Neither did you, can you honestly say you did. Because from what I understand, you like to move at a much faster, rougher pace. I felt like you weren't into it, you kept asking if I was OK."

"I was trying to be what you want. I'm not Matt, Henry or Becks, I don't understand you all the time. I'm not into literature, ballet, or politics. I don't like reading about pain and suffering or seeing it. I know, I lack many of the things you want, so I was trying to make you happy in bed. It's what I thought you wanted." he said.

"Have you ever thought to ask me, what I want? Cause if you ever bothered to, you'd know, that it's the opposite from what you thought. I wanted the Daniel Meade that had no shame, no inhibitions, that enjoyed sex. I just wanted you to be yourself with me. Come on, I've talked to Amanda,well she's talked to me, I know what your into. Why couldn't you be that way with me?" she asked

"I didn't want to scare you away." he told her

"I'm not sure if you know this, but that wasn't my first, third, or tenth time. You wouldn't have scared me, I'm not a child."

"Give me another chance." he asked pleadingly.

" I don't know if I can. Do you remember on our date, I said I wasn't sure if you wouldn't seek comfort in another woman, if things got messy. Well, you did just that, you ignored me and replaced me."

"I never replaced you. How can you say that? Sandy was a mistake, a stupid one. My pride was hurt after our fight in front of Becks."

"Exactly, you were mad and hurt. And instead of talking to me, you ignored me, told Amanda to tell me you had a date for the fundraiser and I wasn't needed. And even though you didn't go home with her, you still never came to me. Never tried to clear the air. Your just giving me the same excuses."

"Your right, I'm making excuses. I fucked up, I did, but your not so innocent either. You never told me you weren't satisfied, you lied about going to Queens, and you had Becks over instead of talking to me. Was I more wrong? Yes, but your not that far behind, you can't place all the blame on me."

Betty knew he was right, she avoided him too.

"I know, I was wrong too." She said.

"Can we please start over?" he asked.

"I don't think so, I'm sorry. I just think, we're not good as more than friends. We have the potential to really hurt each other. I'm just not sure if it's the right step for us." She felt her eyes water, she wasn't going to break down. She was a coward, she admitted it.

"Betty, please, I promise it'll be different. Just one more try, I've never felt so deeply about anyone, not even Molly. I know we can make it work, I love you. Just one more chance, please." Daniel was sweating, he messed things up so badly. He hoped she would give him another chance.

"Daniel, I don't know. This is too much for me, right now. I need some time alone, I gotta go." She got up and ran out.

She was doing exactly the same thing he did, she ran. She should turn around, why did she leave him like that. Instead she hailed a cab, time alone, that's what she needed.

Daniel went to the one person he knew loved him no matter what. He thought Betty was one of those people, but he was wrong. She couldn't run fast enough when he told her, he loved her. She probably didn't believe him, he needed to get away. This was turning out to be one of the worse years of his life. He let himself into his mother's house.

"Mom." He yelled out.

Making his way to the living room, he saw a tall man in his late twenties, looking at photos.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked.

The guy looked up, startled.

"I'm Tyler." He said and walked towards Daniel to shake his hand.

"Daniel. What exactly are you doing here and where is my mother?" He asked.

"Oh, she's upstairs, getting changed for dinner." He said casually.

What the hell is going on here, Daniel thought. Is this guy dating my mother?

"You still haven't told me why your here." Daniel said annoyed.

"I'm having dinner, with Claire." He said with a small smile.

"Are you dating my mother? Cause let me tell you, if you think your getting your hands on her money, forget it."

"That is enough, I raised you better than that. How dare you be so rude, to my guest." Claire said walking towards them. She went up to Tyler and held his hand.

"Daniel, I think we need to talk." Daniel looked at their joined hands, he couldn't deal with this right now. He turned around to leave, but as he was walking, he heard Betty's voice in his head. "You always run away." Daniel turned back around and sat on the sofa, looking at his mother expectantly.

Claire looked at him, somewhat shocked, she expected him to storm out. She motioned for Tyler to sit next to Daniel, she placed herself in front of them. They both looked so tense, sitting there.

"Daniel, I know what you must be thinking. Let me start by saying, your wrong."

"OK, mom so he doesn't want your money." Daniel said sarcastically.

"Daniel, keep your mouth shut and listen. Tyler isn't my lover, he's my son, your brother." She said.

Daniel and Tyler looked at each other. They didn't look alike, at all.

"Mom, did you say your son? Or did you mean dad's?" Daniel asked.

"My son. Mine and Hartley's." Daniel looked shocked, he never knew they had a previous affair.

"Now listen to me, before you judge. OK?" She pleaded

"OK."

For the next hour Claire explained her past with Cal. Daniel didn't interrupt her, as much as he wanted to. He wasn't as angry as he thought, he had a brother. Someone else in his family, a new relationship. When Claire finished, Tyler spoke up.

"I've been looking forward to meeting you. I was an only child growing up, it's nice, knowing I'm not alone." He told Daniel.

"I know what you mean."

They spoke for while, getting to know each other. Daniel immediately offered him a senior position at Meade. Tyler turned him down, he was planning on going back to school and bar-tending part time. Claire watched her sons, it all worked out. She thought Daniel would be resentful,and three years ago, he would have. But not anymore, thanks to Betty.

"Daniel, what brought you by?" She asked him curious, Betty was supposed to distract him.

"I need help, with Betty." He said

"Lover's quarrel? Betty is Daniel's best friend ex assistant. She's wonderful, you'll love her." she explained to Tyler.

"It's along story, I messed up."

"Tell us about it,I mean if you want." Tyler said.

Daniel sat there and explained everything. He didn't leave anything out, he could trust his mom and he felt he could trust Tyler.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. I know you must be hurting right now. But Daniel, so is she, don't doubt it for a second. She ran away for a reason, she afraid."

"I don't know, maybe I should move on, leave her alone." Daniel said.

"I say you do the opposite, if she's worth it, then don't give up." Tyler said

"He's right. Daniel go over there, proved to her that your sincere." Claire said.

"Your right, Thanks. Tyler, we should hang out, get to know each other, soon. I promise, once I have things settled, I'll show you the real New York." He gave his mother and Tyler a hug and left. He was going to see Betty and she was going to listen to him.

* * *

_I'll be wrapping this story up, next chapter. I have another idea for Betty/Daniel. I came to really like Becks, so I may write a Becks/Betty fic. :)_


	10. Coming together

_I hope you enjoy the turn out._

* * *

Betty sat in her apartment in front of the TV. Even though it was on, she wasn't paying attention. She couldn't stop replaying her conversation with Daniel, in her head. She thought about calling Becks, just to talk to someone, but it wouldn't be fair, for him.

Betty was deep in her thoughts, when she was startled at an impatient knock on her door. She got up and looked through the peep-hole, on the other side Daniel was knocking. She felt her pulse quicken, she didn't feel ready to talk to him yet, but she couldn't hide either.

She opened the door.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk and figure this out, once and for all." He walked into her apartment.

"OK." was all she said, she wanted to get passed this too.

"This is what we're gonna do. We're gonna get past our anger, then we're having sex."

Betty looked at him like he was crazy, did her just say have sex? He must have been drinking.

"Daniel, having sex isn't gonna fix anything." she told him.

"We're not having sex to fix things, we're fixing things, then having sex." He gave her a devilish smile.

Betty tried to ignore his comment. She didn't want to have sex with him again, or so she tried to convince herself. It was tempting, very tempting, but she didn't want to deal with disappointment again.

"Daniel, you can't come in here and say we're having sex."

Daniel walked up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Your right, I shouldn't say it. We can have our talk later." He leaned down and kissed her. At first she was shocked, he wasn't being sweet or gentle. He had her pushed up against a wall, and was working his hands inside her cloths. Betty thought about stopping, but she didn't want to. She disengaged herself enough to say "Bed."

"Fuck the bed." was all he said. As they made their way to the floor Betty heard something rip, she didn't care, she was too caught up in the moment.

Daniel was like a different person, he was dominate and fast. They were naked so quickly, she didn't remember when he removed their clothes. It was more urgent than anything she ever experienced. Thirty minutes later, they lay ed on floor, not speaking or moving. Betty tried not to think about what was going to happen next.

"I guess we should have our talk now." Daniel said

" Um... OK... let me put something on." she sat up and looked around, she reached for her top and put it on. The top had a tear on the right side of her torso, she tried not laugh. She got up and found her sweats put them on and sat on the couch. Daniel just put on his underwear and tee-shirt.

"I don't know where to begin." He said.

"Neither do I."

"Betty, why don't we just give this a try, lets see what happens."

"I don't know, I'm confused." she told him

"Well I'm not, I know what I want. I have for a long time, but I just got the courage to admit it. I want to be with, that's it, no one else." He told her.

"I know you do and a part of me wants that too. But the other part, tells me I should be alone for a while. I've jumped from one relationship, to another, maybe that's why they don't work. I just need some time, I do want to be with you but I don't want it to be rushed." She said

"I understand." He didn't like what she told him, not at all. But he didn't want to push her and end with nothing.

"Betty, take the time you need. I'm willing to wait, just don't shut me out in the meantime."

"I wont, I promise." She smiled at him. She was relieved he was willing to give her time.

"I guess, I'll see you Monday." She told him.

"No. I'm not leaving tonight." He informed her.

"But you just said you'd give me time." She said.

"I did and I will. All the time you want, but I'm not leaving here. I'm spending the weekend with you. On Monday, you can start your thinking. But I'm gonna make sure whatever you do think, will be in my favor. Lets just enjoy the next couple of days." He was serious, he had no intention of leaving. He wasn't taking the chance that she might go talk to Becks or anyone else who may lead her astray. He also wanted to make up for the last time they slept together. He was going to be sure, she knew, sex for them would always be amazing.

Betty knew she should get rid of him, his presence wasn't helping. But she wanted him to stay, she knew where it would lead, she didn't care. She had enjoyed herself immensely, the way she should have the first time. She wanted more and she was honest enough to admit it.

"OK, you can stay. But come Monday, I'm gonna need some space." She told him.

"Monday it is." He got up grabbed her hand and lead her into her bedroom.

* * *

Monday came quickly for them. Betty was sad when Daniel left on Sunday night. They had spend the whole weekend in doors, every meal was delivered and the only time they got dressed was to open the door to get the food. Betty told her family she was working on a work project and wouldn't be able to visit them. Now she found herself back at work, more distracted than ever. Betty had to see Daniel, to get him to sign off on her article. She became more nervous the closer she got. She managed to paste a smile on her face and walked into his office.

"Hey Daniel, I need you to sign off on this article so I can send it to Wilhelmina." She said cheerfully. Her nerves disappeared once inside.

"Sure, no problem." He said looking up at her. He opened his mouth to say more but Amanda ran in.

"Daniel, the models for next months issue are here. Wilhelmina already narrowed it down to five, she said for you to pick the two that make it into the shoot. Oh, Hey Betty." Amanda said.

"Hey Amanda." Betty said

"OK, did you say they were here? I'm not picking them by pictures?" He asked Amanda.

"No your picking them in person, they're wearing the lingerie they'll be modeling. Just pick them by the color they're wearing, and I'll set it up. That way you don't have to worry about remembering names." Amanda said, feeling proud of herself.

Betty stood there quiet, she didn't like the fact that he would have models in here. She tried to act as if she didn't care, but she wasn't able to crack a smile. She remembered what those sessions were like, usually one always stayed behind, the curtains would close, and his door would be locked. She looked at him, he looked pleased, why wouldn't he be. Betty kept telling herself to be cool.

Daniel noticed Betty's discomfort immediately, he enjoyed it. He knew what she was thinking, he knew she was jealous. He smiled at her, he was going to enjoy this. Not only was she jealous, she was trying to hide it. Now she knew how he felt whenever he saw her with Becks or anyone else for that matter.

Amanda noticed the silence between Daniel and Betty. She smiled to herself, it wouldn't be long till they worked it out.

"So, do I tell them to wait in the closet, so you can picked them." Amanda asked.

"No, bring them here to my office. It's easier." He said while looking at Betty for a reaction.

Betty's eyes widened, she didn't know what to do. If she said something, she'd give herself away. So she just stood there waiting for him to sign off on her piece.

"OK, I'll bring them up in ten minutes." Amanda said as she walked out.

"Here you go." Daniel said, handing her back her article.

"Thanks." Was all Betty could choke out, she left his office. She decided to find Amanda, she needed to speak to her.

* * *

Betty found Amanda in her office talking to Marc.

"Amanda, can I speak to you for a second." Betty said interrupting their conversation.

"Sure." Amanda and Marc said simultaneously.

"Alone, preferable." Betty said.

"I don't think so. Whatever you say to Mandy, you say to me too. She's gonna tell me anyhow." Marc informed her.

Betty didn't know why she bothered. She knew he was right.

"I need a favor." Betty started

"A favor? What have you done for me lately?" Amanda asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, and me." Marc said

"I'm not in the mood for this, I've done plenty, for both of you. Its your turn." Betty snapped.

"Oh, feisty Betty. I like it." Amanda said

"What do you want, Sasquatch." Marc asked

Rolling her eyes she spoke directly to Amanda.

"I need you to keep an eye on Daniel, today. While he's picking next months model, I want you to let me know... if things go anywhere other than professional. Can you do that for me?" Betty asked.

"OK, so you want me to make sure he's not banging any of them. If he does, I'm to come snitch, to you." Amanda said condescendingly.

"I guess so, yeah." Betty said.

Amanda looked at her pensively, she then turned to Marc. He nodded to her and gave her a

"OK, I'll do it, but you have to tickle my back next time I ask." She told Betty.

"Fine." Betty said.

"Don't worry, if he so much as thinks about touching, I'll kick him in the balls."

"NO, don't do that, just let me know. And don't let him know your watching." Betty said

"Funny, how this has come full circle. First we're spying on Betty, now on Daniel." Marc said not noticing Amanda shaking her head no.

"You spied on me, when?" Betty asked

"God Marc, you have such a big mouth." Amanda yelled at him.

"Sorry Mandy, it slipped. Whats the big deal they're sleeping together already. He didn't leave her place all weekend." he said.

"When did you spy on me?" Betty asked again, this time annoyed.

"Fine, twist my arm. It was when you had lunch, at Becks." Amanda said

Betty was shocked, she couldn't believe it. At the same time though, a part of her was glad.

"Wow, I'm shocked. I didn't even see you guys."

"We're that good." Marc said

"Betty, don't be mad at Daniel. I offered, he just agreed." Amanda said, defending him.

"I'm not mad." Betty said.

"Great, well I better get to my spying." Amanda said running out.

"Me too, Mandy wait." Marc ran out behind her.

* * *

The model's marched into Daniels office, all five of them. Daniel looked at each one and wrote down the two colors, of the model's he'd keep. He found himself unimpressed, he just wanted to see Betty, again. All the models left except one, he had dated her a few times, but couldn't remember her name.

"Long time." She said to Daniel, wearing nothing but purple lingerie.

"Yeah, it has been." Is all Daniel said.

"How about we get to know each other again." She asked, moving to his windows to close the curtains.

"I don't think so." Daniel told her.

She stopped, when she heard him. Surprised he turned her down.

"Why not? I've been missing you." She said, as she continued closing the first curtain.

Daniel picked up his phone and called Amanda.

"Amanda, please come here." he said into the phone.

Amanda walked in with a frown on her face, she saw the skanky model closing the curtains. She hoped Daniel wasn't back to his old tricks.

"Yeah?" She said with attitude.

"Amanda, she doesn't remember where the closet it. Please escort her there, so she can change and leave." Daniel said without emotion.

The model looked at him shocked, she was being thrown out, by Daniel Meade. What was wrong with him? She knew he was single, if he was seeing someone, it would be all over the tabloids.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked him.

"I'm with someone." was all he said

She looked over to Amanda, giving her a dirty look she said.

"You?"

"No, not her. It's none of your business. I've got to get to work and you need to leave." He said.

She walked out with Amanda behind her. Amanda turned around and gave Daniel a proud smile. She couldn't wait to tell Betty.

Amanda walked the annoying model to the closet, then left. She went straight to Betty's desk, to tell her what happened. When she got there, she over heard Marc telling her about the model closing the curtains. Marc had left before Daniel called her in, so he didn't know Daniel had kicked her out. Amanda barged in saying.

"Stop!" Betty and Marc starred at Amanda

"You don't know the whole story, nothing happened." she said to them

"Mandy, I saw her close the curtains." Marc said.

"Yeah, so did I. But you left before Daniel called me, to kick her out. And man was she hard to get rid of. She was insisting on staying there, even after Daniel told her to go, because he was with someone else." Amanda said looking at Betty.

Betty smiled at her, she knew Amanda was telling the truth. Marc looked a little disappointed, the gossip wasn't juicy anymore. Betty got up and walked up to Amanda and gave her a hug. Amanda was stiff and didn't hug her back, but she was smiling.

"Thanks." Betty told her and walked out.

* * *

Betty walked to Daniel's office. She told him she needed time, but she was just scared to commit. She knew what she wanted and decided to start living her life. She stopped at the doorway to look at him, he was concentrating so hard, on his work. She knew he was frustrated, she decided to help him. She walked in and closed the door behind her locking it. Daniel looked up when her heard the door close, he smiled at Betty. She walked over to his window and closed the curtains. Daniel looked at her confused.

"I know I told you I needed time. But I don't, I want to give this, us, a try.I love you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." She said to him, as she walked over to stand by his chair. He looked up at her, smiling, he reached for her and settled her on his lap.

"That's the best news I heard all day. It's ok, I understand why you didn't. Just know that no matter what I love you." He told her.

"Glad to hear it, I thought maybe after the models you'd change your mind." She said jokingly.

"Nope, not at all. Hey, why don't you come to dinner at mom's, so you can meet Tyler. I know you already knew about him, Mom told me." He said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Are you mad?" She asked

" No, I understand why you didn't. And I'm glad, my mom can talk to you." he told her

"Well at least we know our families like each other." She told him.

"Yeah, it does make it easier. So my place or yours, tonight." he asked.

"Yours, but we don't have to wait till tonight to start the celebration." She said leaning closer to him, as his hand was running up her skirt.

Just then they heard a loud knock on the door.

"Daniel, Betty, I know your in there, everyone knows actually, and we know what your doing. The curtains are closed and the door is locked, as much as I hate to interrupt. But Wilhelmina called an emergency meeting, now. All editors on deck." Amanda yelled from the other side of the door.

"Damn it! I cant go to a meeting, like this." He said, obviously aroused.

Betty chuckled "So much for keeping it to ourselves. Come on, I guess we'll have to wait." She said getting off his lap pulling him up. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Later." Was all he said, it was a promise.

* * *

That evening Becks made his way home. He had just come back from visiting his friend, Vince. Vince was also a photographer, they had worked together on several projects. Becks had seen the photo on Vince's wall, many times, he only recently realized it was Betty. He went over and asked Vince if he could buy a copy, but was disappointed to hear it was the only one. Betty had the negatives and made Vince promise never to sell it. Becks felt disappointed to hear that, he knew Vince was a man of his word. After a couple hours of drinking and catching up, Vince told him he had to get rid of the photo. His new girlfriend didn't like it, so he told Becks to hold it for him. Becks left Vince's smiling, he knew Vince gave him the photo to keep. He figured Vince felt bad for him, losing the only woman he was ever truly interested in. As soon as he got home, he took the picture out of the frame. He would never hang it, he was still friends with Betty and he didn't want her or Daniel to know he had it. Instead he kept in the drawer by his bed, he knew one day Daniel would have to mess up. Even though he wanted them both to be happy, he couldn't help himself. He wanted her to be happy with him. Until then, he'd wait, he'd be a friend to them both. And if the day ever came, that they fell apart, he'd be there.

* * *

_I didn't mark this complete, because I'm thinking of maybe doing a short epilogue. Thanks to everyone for all the great reviews._


	11. Changes

_**So this was supposed to be the epilogue, however my mind has taken me else where. I started writing a new fic, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. So I decided to continue this story for a little longer, hope you enjoy.**_

The alarm started buzzing at 6 in the morning. Betty disengaged herself from the arm around her waist and walked to the shower. It has been six great months, Betty thought to herself. For the first time, she had a relationship that was well balanced. Her family loved him, he got alone with everyone, he made her laugh; she was happy. She walked into the room to dry off and get dressed for work. He was still sleeping, he hated waking up early. She decided to give him a few more minutes of sleep. She made her way to his kitchen, or their kitchen as he'd put it, to make some coffee. As she was moving around the kitchen, she heard shuffling from the room, he was up. She smiled, she could hear him muttering to himself. She popped some toast in the toaster and took out two mugs, she knew what was coming next.

"Betty, have you seen my watch." He called out from the room.

"Nightstand." She yelled back.

Ever since she brought some of her own things over, he seemed to lose everything. Every morning it was something different, sometimes she thought he did it on purpose.

"Good morning." He said, as he strolled in the kitchen, giving her a quick kiss and grabbing the coffee mug.

"About time." She said.

"Well your calm, I thought you'd be nervous. First day at a new magazine."

"It's still a Meade magazine, I know most of the people there. Come on I made through Player, I'll be OK." she told him.

He gave her a knowing look.

" I have no doubt you'll be fantastic." he said.

"OK, I'm a little nervous but the excitement is greater. M Magazine, is the NY Review's biggest competitor. I just want to be good, you know."

"You will be. Betty, I don't know anyone with as much drive or talent as you. Don't worry you'll be great. Plus, your the boss, learn to delegate." He said.

"Oh god, now I'm nervous." she said.

"Enjoy it." he told her.

" I'll try." she said.

"Is it gonna be weird?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, even though she knew what he was referring to.

"Well now that Daniel, has left Mode, to run Meade enterprises. Your gonna go to those monthly meetings. Is it gonna be weird for you? I know you guys haven't spoken much since your break up. And we both know he's not happy about us." He said.

"It'll be fine, I'm sure he's over it." She said.

"I doubt he is."

"Of course he is, he is with someone else too."

"Trust me, he's not over it. Do I need to worry?" He asked her.

"No, of course not." She told him, but she wasn't really sure. She's happy she kept telling herself, Becks was a great man. Yet the thought of seeing Daniel, made her uneasy and excited. She wondered if he was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Daniel was looking through the paper's on his desk. When he decided to concentrate on Meade and let Wilhelmina control Mode. He thought his life would be less hectic, he was wrong. He finally saw, how much the other magazine's were struggling. Mode was basically holding the company together. He reorganized the magazine's, fired and hired people, he searched though hundreds of resume's. Luckily his mother was there to help him. On the night they were separating candidates for interview's, she found Betty's resume among them all. She stopped him from crumbling it up and throwing it away. He was glad she did, he wouldn't have been able to promote her, with out her pushing him. Even though he knew she deserved it and would be the best for M Magazine, he was still hurt. He knew he'd see her now, there was no helping it. He left Mode for that reason, he never told anyone. He couldn't bare seeing her, after their break up. He moved upstairs, to his father's old office and took refuge. He never ran into her anymore, he could come and go and not worry. But now it was about to get harder, today was her first day. He'd have to go down to M Magazine and officially introduce her, to her new staff. He was nervous, he dressed extra carefully this morning. Even Ely, his girlfriend, wondered why he was so keen on his appearance. He managed to brush it off, without giving himself away. He wondered if Betty was happy, he stopped talking to Becks, when they started dating. He knew he was being childish but he couldn't bare it. He knew he had to get himself together, in thirty minutes, he'd see her. Maybe he won't feel anything for her, maybe the feelings will be gone. He hoped they would be, but in the back of his mind he knew they were still there. Did she ever think of him? He wondered if she regretted, how things ended. He wanted to place the blame solely on her, and in his mind most of it was her doing. But he knew he played a big part of it, they fell apart, he not only lost his girlfriend but his friend. But now he was the head of Meade, he had to be professional, and he would be. It was time, he had to go introduce Betty. He got up and made his way to M Magazine. He could do this, a quick introduction and leave. He could do this...

* * *

_**I hope you guys don't hate me to much for this. I'll have a new chapter up soon, this one was kind of short.**_


	12. Introductions & Hasty decisions

Betty walked to her new office. She smiled at the people she passed, she couldn't help but notice some of them were whispering. She already knew what the gossip was, she heard it from Amanda. People were spinning two tales, first that Daniel was desperate to get her back, so he promoted her. Second, she had Daniel's baby and he gave her the job to keep her quiet. She couldn't believe how easily people believed stupid rumors. She kept chanting what Becks told her earlier, she's the boss, they answer to her. But she still couldn't help the feeling, that she was in over her head. The one thing she was happy about was she got Amanda as an assistant. When Daniel moved upstairs, he offered her the job as his assistant. At the time she didn't want to leave Mode, but when Betty got promoted, she asked to be assigned as her assistant. It was a stepping stone for her, she also still managed Mode's blog. Betty hoped Amanda wouldn't be late, she needed an alley. Betty stood outside her office door, this was it, the moment she'd been working for. Smiling wide, she walked into her office and stopped. Standing there was Daniel, he looked wonderful, he didn't look like a miserable man. He turned around to address her.

"Hi Betty, I wanted to talk to you, before I introduce you to your new team." he said

"It's nice to see you, Daniel. You look great." She told him.

"Thanks, so do you. Except, you lost a lot of weight, everything OK?" He asked, he didn't want to care, but he did.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Just been busy, helping Hilda plan her wedding, I guess I forget to eat sometimes." She said, she didn't want him to know she barely ate for a month after they broke up.

"You need to take better care of yourself." He told her rather sharply, he wondered if Becks had even noticed. Don't think about this, he said to himself, just introduce her and leave.

"I will, don't worry." she told him, with a smile. This was so hard for her, much harder than she expected.

They stood there, facing each other, in awkward silence. Neither knew what to say to the other. In that moment Amanda flew into the office.

"Oh my god, sorry I'm late boss. Oh, hey Daniel." She stopped and looked at them, they seemed so uncomfortable.

"It's OK, um.... Daniel is going to make introductions, so your not too late." Betty told her.

"Amanda, I hope you enjoy your new job." Daniel said.

"Yeah, me too. I'm just glad to be away from Wili, she is such a drama queen." She said.

"Well, we should get these introductions started." Daniel told them, he wanted to get out of there and away from Betty.

The three of them walked to the conference room, where everyone was waiting. Everyone stopped talking, the moment they walked in. Daniel knew what they were saying, he heard the current rumors. He hoped Betty wouldn't find out, he didn't want her to be hurt. Damn it he had to stop it, he had to stop caring. She made her choice, it wasn't him.

"Good morning Everyone, as you've heard, I've hired a new editor in chief for M Magazine. Many of you already know her, for those of you that don't, I guarantee you, you are getting someone fair, open minded, intelligent, and ambitious. Never hesitate to go to her with your ideas, concerns, or for help. She has proven to be an excellent leader, team player, and a wonderful listener. So it's my pleasure, to present Betty Suarez." He said, motioning to her.

"Thank you, Daniel. I just want you all to know, that I'm looking forward to working with you all. I know we can beat The New York Review, together. I look forward to hearing your ideas, and getting to know you. Now I would like to introduce you to my assistant, Amanda. She also came from Mode, and will continue to write for Mode NY online. She's a great writer and I hope you all get to know her well." Betty's nerves finally calmed, she could do this, she was born for this.

"I just want to say one thing. I work for Betty, not for any of you, so don't get any ideas." Amanda told everyone.

Daniel and Betty rolled their eyes at her declaration.

"Well, good luck on your first day." Daniel told Betty.

"Thanks and thank you, for that wonderful introduction." she said

"I only told the truth, see you around." Daniel said, feeling like an idiot. He walked away. See you around? What was he thinking, she must think he's a moron. He couldn't help it, he wasn't as smooth as Becks. God, he hated him, even though he loved Becks, he hated him more. He didn't know if they would ever be friends again, he wasn't sure he cared. He had to move on, he kept telling himself. He was being an idiot, he had and amazing woman, who was crazy for him. And yet all he does is think about Betty, he was sure she never spared him a thought. Seeing her once a month was gonna be hell.

* * *

Betty sat in her office and tried to get settled in. Daniel kept popping into her thoughts, she tried to push him to the back of her mind, but she couldn't. She tried to think of Becks, how great they were together, how happy they were...are. But she was happy when she was with Daniel too, when they were together, there was no one else in her thoughts. She just had to get over it, Daniel was with someone else and from what she heard, they were in love. She had her chance, she blew it, now she has a chance with a wonderful man who loves her, she's not messing that up.

Betty immersed herself into her work, she found that M had been poorly run. She looked through back issues, read all the new articles for the next issue, and met with a few of the feature writers. Before she knew it everyone had gone home.

"Hey, do you need me or can I go?" Amanda asked from the door.

"Wow, I lost track of time, I'm sorry. Go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"You should go too, Betty. Beck's called like three times."

"I know, I'll leave in twenty minutes, I promise. I'm just gonna finish this last article."

"OK, see you tomorrow, Boss." Amanda said winking at her.

About thirty minutes later, Betty called becks and told him she was on her way home. She called for a town car and made her way to the lobby. When she walked out she saw Daniel, waiting. Taking a deep breath, she approached him.

"Waiting for something?" She asked him, coming to stand beside him.

Daniel tensed when he heard her voice, he thought she would be home by now. He should have known better, of course she'd work till the bitter end.

"Town car." was all he said, he wasn't in the mood for pleasantries.

"Me too." she said.

They waited there in silence, when the first town car showed up, Daniel turned to her.

"You take it, I'll wait for the other one." he said.

"No, you were here first, you go." she argued.

"Damn it, just take it OK. I don't want to worry about you standing here alone." He said angrily.

Betty was shocked by the anger in his voice.

"OK, see you tomorrow." She walked to the town car, she hoped he'd say something but he just stood there.

Daniel knew he was being an ass, but he didn't know how to pretend anymore. He knew she waited for him to say something. Maybe she wasn't as far out of reach as he first thought. He'd see her tomorrow, that was for sure.

When Daniel got home, Ely was waiting for him with dinner. She had ordered Chinese from his favorite restaurant. He knew she suspected something, after this morning.

"I'm starving." He told her as he gave her a kiss.

"I figured you would be." Ely said.

"I'm just gonna change." Daniel walked to his room and took his time. He knew something was coming, he could see it in her face. He walked back into the dinning room and sat across her. She prepared a plate for him then herself and sat down.

"Daniel, I've been meaning to talk to you, about something." She started.

He didn't even touch his food, did she know about Betty? Did she know he still loved her?

"Ely, you can tell me anything. Come on whats bugging you?" He managed to get out.

"Daniel... I um... Are you ever gonna marry me?" She spit out quickly, it wasn't how she planned to broach the subject. It was to late to take the words back and she didn't want to.

Daniel was shocked. Marry her? He hadn't been with her that long, its been less than four months. Then again, he wasn't with Betty that long, when he proposed to her. This is what she was worrying about, he didn't know what to say. If he allowed himself to forget Betty for a moment, he realized, Ely was everything he wanted in a woman. More importantly she was crazy about him, he was sure she'd push about anything aside for him.

"Well, we haven't been together that long." He told her.

"I know I don't expect you to propose now. I just need to know that our relationship, will continue to move forward." she said.

He thought about it, did he want to move forward with Ely? Then again maybe a wedding would erase Betty from his mind.

"Yes, our relationship will be moving forward." He blurted out, she got up and hugged him, he knew he just made her happy. They would be moving forward faster than she thought. If he couldn't be with the person he wanted, then Ely was the next best thing. She would make him a wonderful wife, she fit right in his world, more so than Betty did. He'd start looking at rings soon.

Becks and Betty were laying in bed watching Big Love, Becks wanted her to see all the past seasons so she would understand the current one. Becks knew something was wrong, even though she wouldn't admit it. He was more in-tune with her, than he was with himself. He'd give her time, when she was ready, she'd talk to him. Right now he just wanted to relax with her, he didn't want to worry or think about her still having feelings for Daniel. He knew she did, she wouldn't admit to him or herself but he knew they were there. He knew she cared for him too, he wasn't angry about it. Time will lessen whatever she felt for Daniel, and he had time to wait. He wouldn't make Daniel's mistakes, he wouldn't rush her into anything, he'd let her set the pace.


	13. New plans

Amanda sat at her desk, preparing Betty's schedule. She actually came into work early, so she could greet Betty, when she walked in. She decided she was gonna take this job seriously, she wanted a real place in the company. She was preparing some paper's that needed Betty's signature, when she felt someone behind her. Turning around she saw Daniel staring at her.

"Hey Daniel, whats up with the stalker stance?" she said to him.

"I need to talk to you. After Betty comes in and gets settled come by my office." He said.

" Look if your thinking of starting up again, I'm gonna have to say no. Especially after what happened between you and Betty."

"What? God, Amanda, that's not it at all. It has nothing to do with us, just come by, OK."

"Fine, I guess you are kinda my boss." she said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Great, I'll be expecting you." He said as he walked away.

Daniel walked fast, he didn't want to chance another run in with Betty. He kept thinking of his talk with Ely, last night. He had planned to look at rings today, he figured he'd propose in a few weeks. That was enough time to plan something special, for her. He had it all figured out, last night. This morning however, he started to doubt his plan. He couldn't imagine looking for an engagement ring for her, or anyone else. When he proposed to Betty, he had her ring custom made. He had enjoyed designing it and making it special. He would never forget her face when she saw it, she loved it, she said everything about it was perfect. He wished she felt the same way about their relationship, but she didn't. He needed to speak to someone, he knew he could go to his mom. But her advice was always the same, as much as she liked Ely, she thought Daniel belonged with Betty. He hoped Amanda wouldn't take to long.

* * *

"Well, don't you look all sorts of miserable." Amanda said to Betty, setting her coffee on her desk.

"What? No, I'm just tired, I worked late." Betty said, defensively.

"Sure, whatever you say. If you don't need me, I have to run up to Daniel's" Amanda told her.

"Daniel's, why?" Betty asked.

" I don't know, he just asked to speak to me."

"OK, sure... go ahead." Betty said absently.

"I'll be back soon." Amanda said and walked out.

Betty couldn't help but wonder, why Daniel wanted to speak to Amanda. She wondered if she could squeeze it out of her, without it being obvious.

Amanda walked right into Daniel's office, ignoring his assistants protest.

"OK, I'm here, whats up?" Amanda asked, sitting down in the chair across from him.

"I have a problem, but I need you to keep it to yourself." he said to her.

"OK, spit it, I don't have all day. And if I'm gone long Betty will wonder what you wanted." she told him.

"You told Betty we were talking?" He asked shocked, that wasn't part of his plans.

"Uh... Yeah, what was I supposed to tell her? You didn't say it was a secret meeting."

"Your right, it's fine. I just need you to keep this between us."

"Yeah, I get it, it's a secret." She rolled her eyes.

"Ely wants to get married, she asked me if I planned to propose. I told her I did, but the more I think of it, the more against it I am. I just keep thinking of Betty and what went wrong. I don't know what to do."

"Uh.. Daniel, have you thought of... I don't know... maybe talking to Betty." Amanda said rolling her eyes.

"She's moved on, she's with Becks now." He replied bitterly.

"Yeah, she's with Becks, but I don't think she feels for him the way she does for you."

"You mean the way she felt."

"No, I mean the way she feels." Amanda said forcefully.

"No, I think your wrong. She doesn't love me anymore."

"It's not my place to convince you otherwise. I can only give you my opinion, and it's that I think she still loves you. I mean come on, those feeling didn't disappear, she's just hiding them."

Daniel sat there for a moment thinking.

"OK, here is what I'm gonna do. I want to test your theory, but I need to get some time with Betty, to feel things out. I need you to make that happen, let me know when she's working late, or eating lunch alone. Maybe if I can spend sometime with her, I can see if she still has feelings for me. But if after that I'm not convinced, then I need you to do me a favor and go buy a ring for Ely. I don't think I can do it myself." He said.

Amanda gave him a smirk, she stood up and leaned towards him on his desk.

"Deal, but when I'm right, I want thirty minutes in the closet."

"Deal."

Amanda sauntered off smiling. This was gonna be interesting, she was rooting for team Betty/Daniel. Now she just had to figure out how to make things happen.

* * *

Amanda rushed into Betty's office and jumped into the chair in front of her desk She spun around on the chair waiting for Betty to notice her.

"Can I help you with something, Amanda?" Betty asked annoyed at the interruption.

"Well if your gonna be all moody, than I wont give you the juicy gossip." She said standing up and walking out. When she was almost out the door, Betty called out to her.

"Wait! Does this gossip have to do with me?" Betty asked her.

"Yep." Was all Amanda offered.

"Well, do you plan on telling me?" Betty asked, more than curious.

Amanda shut her office door, locking it. She walked back to the chair she just vacated.

"This doesn't leave these walls, got it." Amanda said seriously, she was trying hard not to smile.

"Of course not." Betty assured her.

"Well, I had my talk with Daniel, turns out he needed advice. See that skanky girlfriend, Ely, is super insecure. I mean Daniel only called out your name a few times, nothing serious. Well, it seems she took it to heart, now she's convinced he still loves you. Which by the way, he totally does. Anyhow, she gave Daniel a choice, marry her or she leaves him. That's not even the worse part. Get this, she told Daniel, that she heard you and Becks were fooling around, before you broke it off with Daniel. And that Becks was the main reason you ended things."

Betty sat there shocked, she couldn't believe her ears. Did Daniel believe this?

"Those are lies, all of them. I never cheated on Daniel, ever." Betty said defensively.

"Betty, I know that, so does Daniel. But the rumor is still there, from what I can tell, Daniel is really disturbed by it. He knows its not true, he said he knows you to well to believe something like that. But that still doesn't stop it from being embarrassing." Amanda said.

"My god, that's awful. I thought I heard all the rumors, but that's out of hand." Betty said.

"I know, poor Daniel. Now he feels like he has to marry her. He's settling, because he said he knows you don't love him anymore. He's tired of being alone, since you don't want him anymore, he's taking what he can get." Amanda told her seriously.

"That's crazy, he cant marry her. Daniel should be with someone who makes him happy, he shouldn't settle." Betty said vehemently.

"I know, I agree with you. I wish he could be as happy as you are with Becks, speaking of which, are you guys getting serious?" Amanda asked.

"Uh, yeah... I guess we are." Betty stammered.

"Yeah, if only Daniel could be as happy with someone, as you and Becks are." Amanda said.

"Yeah... me too." Betty said, without much feeling.

"Well, I better get back to work, remember this stays between us." Amanda walked out on that note; smiling.

* * *

Betty sat there thinking, why didn't Daniel tell her? They used to be best friends, he used to tell her everything. She understood things were weird, after the break up. She smiled at what Amanda told her, Daniel was obviously still thinking of her. That thought made her happy, too happy. She thought about how things got so complicated, she admitted it was mostly her doing. The night Daniel proposed, was exciting, she thought she couldn't get any happier. But when he wanted to sit down and work out a date, she couldn't. All of a sudden she felt pressured, then the job offer came. One year in Spain, writing for a magazine. When she told Daniel about the offer, he was shocked and upset. He asked how she could consider leaving, they were getting married. It wasn't just about her anymore, he told her, it was about them. She now admitted to herself, he was right. She was the self fish party, she broke things off with him and left to Spain to interview. When she got there, she realized she didn't want the job, she wasn't ready to leave New York, her family, or Daniel. But it was too late, he was angry at her, she was angry at his stubbornness. So they both moved on, without any closure. She sent the ring he made her, via messenger service. When he got the ring, he tried reaching out to her, at that point she was finished. She realized they weren't meant to be, that they were better off as friends. She figured after a few months, they'd be able to move past it and go back to normal. But they didn't, she didn't want them to either, after being with him, she didn't just want to be a friend. Soon after they both found themselves in new relationships. Daniel with Ely and Betty with Becks. She thought about Becks, he was great, he supported her no matter what. He told her if she wanted to move away to write, he'd join her. Of course his life was simpler than Daniels, Becks was a photographer, he could work anywhere. Daniel didn't have that flexibility, he had to run Meade. Betty rubbed her forehead, how could something so stupid, be the end to something so right. She wasn't sure how much Amanda told her was true, she knew she liked to embellish. One thing she did know was, she didn't want Daniel to marry Ely, it was a mistake. He wouldn't be happy in the long run, she had to stop him from making that mistake. But how to do it? She picked up her phone and called Amanda.

"Amanda, can you find out what Daniel's schedule is like this week, discreetly." she asked over the phone.

"Sure can." Amanda said.

"Great, let me know if he'll be working late tonight."

"OK, I'll get that info asap." Amanda hung up the phone, Betty saw her get up and leave. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, yet. But one thing was for sure, she couldn't let Daniel marry Ely.

Amanda ran down two floors to Mode, she had to talk to Marc. She flew onto the Mode floor and into his office.

"Marc, we need to talk, right now." She said grabbing his hand and taking him to the ladies room.

"Mandy, I'm working, whats so important?" Marc asked.

"Operation Daniel and Betty." was all she said.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Well lets just say I had two talks. First with Daniel, then with Betty. One thing is for sure, they still want to be together. Daniel asked me to help him with Betty, so I went and told Betty a couple of lies. But I need to cover my tracks, I need you to help me spread a few rumors." she said.

"Spread rumors, this isn't high school. OK, what do I say?" He asked excited.

Amanda filled him in on what to spread around.

"Mandy, your so evil, I love it." He said

"I know."

Daniel sat at his desk, it was half past six. Amanda called him and told him Betty would be working late. In another half hour, everyone would have gone home. He tried to be patient but the time was creeping slowly. He didn't have an excuse for seeing her yet, he figured it would come to him when he walked down. He leaned back into his chair, was he doing the right thing? What if Amanda was wrong, he wasn't sure that he could take more rejection from her. There was also Becks, his best friend, he didn't think things would ever be right between them again. He knew one thing for sure, he still wanted Betty, but if she didn't want him, then he'd give Ely what she wanted. He sat there thinking, staring off into space. He didn't hear the door open or close, he didn't hear the footsteps. He was too caught up in his thoughts, about her.

"Daniel, are you OK?" Daniel jerked upright at Betty's voice.

"Betty, what are you doing here?" He asked, still startled.

" I wanted to talk to you." She stated.

"OK, take a seat." He gestured to the chair.

"So, whats up?" he asked her.

"Nothing, just thought we could talk. It's been a while and I just wanted to catch up, you know, if that's OK." She asked feeling a little nervous.

"Of course it's OK." he smiled at her.

"So... whats new?" She asked, feeling stupid.

"Not much, what about you?" he asked, this was more awkward than he imaged.

"Um... well, been busy, with the new job. But I love it." She said.

"I'm glad to hear it, you deserve it."

"Are you hungry?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I was about to order some food." he lied.

"Oh, you don't have dinner plans with Ely?" she asked, hoping she wasn't to transparent.

"No, what about you? Dinner plans? Hungry?" he asked.

"No plans and a bit hungry." she told him.

"How does Chinese sound?" he asked

"Great."

"OK, we'll I'll order it and we'll eat." he felt like a moron.

"Sounds good."

About an hour later, they were eating at his desk. The conversation remained scarce. Betty wondered how she could get him to open up, with out being obvious. This was harder than she first anticipated. Daniel decided to break the ice, he couldn't take this awkwardness anymore.

"Betty, did you come here for a reason?" Daniel asked, between bites trying to sound nonchalant.

Betty was startled by the question, she didn't expect him to be so direct.

"Yeah, I did." she admitted

"Do you plan on telling me why?" he asked, he tried not to get to excited.

"I … miss you. I mean, we used to be best friends, it's weird not having you around." She told him, even though she missed more than his friendship.

"I know, I miss you too. But you know it cant be the same. Things changed after we dated, you know that." he said somewhat forcefully.

"I know, I wish... uh... you know, I should get going." she started to get up losing her courage.

"Wait, what were you gonna say?" He asked, getting up to stop her from leaving.

"Nothing, your right. Things cant be the same." She stuttered trying to get out of his office. He grabbed onto her arm, detaining her.

"Betty, stop jerking me around." He was mad now.

"What? I'm not jerking you around, how can you say such a thing." She told him, feeling highly offended.

"Why are you here?" he asked, still holding onto her elbow.

She looked at him, thinking of an answer. She couldn't tell him the truth, this evening wasn't going the way she planned.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

Before she gave serious thought to any possible consequence of her actions. She snatched her arm out of his hold, reach out and grabbed him brought him down and kissed him.


	14. Breaking up and Making up

"What the hell is going on here?" Ely said from the doorway, holding a brown bag in her hand. Betty and Daniel pulled apart, startled.

"Ely, what are you doing here?" Daniel asked weakly.

"It's not what it looks like Ely, it's my fault, don't get mad at Daniel." Betty told her feeling guilty, what was she thinking.

"It's all you fault, huh. So Daniel had no part in this, you forced yourself on him?" She asked Betty sarcastically.

"Well... Um... the truth is, I kissed -" Betty was cut off by Daniel.

"I initiated it, I'm sorry. Betty it's late you should go, and I need to clear things up with Ely." He told her.

Betty straighten up and mad he way out of the office. Ely was still in the doorway, as she past her, Ely whispered to her.

"Stay away from him." Betty felt herself go red, what was she thinking. What would she tell Becks?

* * *

Ely slammed the door behind Betty, walked towards Daniel, set the bag in front of him and sat down.

"I felt bad you had to work late, again. So I picked up some dinner for you. Is this your definition of working?" Ely asked.

"I know what your thinking, so let me clear the air. Tonight was the only night anything happened. It was just a kiss, I needed to know."

"Needed to know what?" She asked, feeling slightly nervous.

"If there was still something between us. I couldn't commit to you otherwise."

"Well what conclusion did you come to?"

"I'm sorry, you deserve better, your an amazing person. But I still love Betty and I think she loves me too." He told her.

"She has a boyfriend, Daniel. You know that, do you really think that little kiss will change her mind. This is the woman who left you high and dry. I'm willing to forget this happened, just promise me it wont happen again." she said.

"I can't promise that. Ely we have to end things, its not fair to you."

"You let me decide whats fair. I have no intention of stepping aside, what we have is wonderful. Your just confused, maybe we should go away for a week. It'll help clear your mind."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, he expected yelling and theatrics. But she was calm, collected, and reasonable. He admired her for that, if it were the other way around he would be furious. Well if he walked in on Betty kissing someone, he would be.

"Ely, I can't, I'm not going to stop seeing Betty." He explained.

"Yes you are." she told him.

Daniel was a bit humored by her confidence.

"No, I'm not."

"Do you really think Becks will let her go. After all his scheming to get her, the man waited on the sidelines forever. What makes you think he'll give up with out a fight." she asked.

"He wont, but neither will I. You seem to be taking this well, so I'm guessing your feelings don't go that deep." He said.

"I'm a realist, Daniel. I knew one day you'd slip, I accepted that. But we can still be happy, let's face it, I would be a much better Meade."

Daniel wasn't amused anymore, he knew Ely was ambitious, he just didn't realize how much. There was no way she'd be a better Meade than Betty.

"Either way, your not the one I want as a Meade." He said hoping to knock down her ego.

"We don't always get what we want. Think about it, I'll be at my apartment when you come to your senses." She walked out of his office, slamming the door again.

Betty walked into Beck's apartment, she spend the drive there trying to figure out what to tell him. On one hand she felt he needed to know the truth, on the other, she didn't want to hurt him. She walked to his bedroom, he was laying in bed watching TV.

"Hey, late night again." He said.

"Yeah, I'm exhausted, there is just so much to do." She said grabbing clothing out of the dresser.

"Don't over work yourself, you don't have to do things over night. Turning around a magazine takes time, pace yourself." Becks said.

"I know, your right I just cant help it. I'm gonna take a quick shower, then fall asleep; I'm beat." She rushed to the bathroom. Once inside she calmed down, she felt so guilty. She had to tell him, she couldn't keep it from him. But she had no idea how to bring it up. Her shower didn't relax her, it made her more tense. She would have to sleep in the same bed with him now, could he see her guilt. She just had to get through tonight, tomorrow she would speak to him. She walked out of the bathroom, turning off the bedroom light, on her way to the bed. She got into the bed next to Becks and instantly closed her eyes and prayed for sleep to overcome her. As she started to drift off, she heard Becks voice.

"So tell me about your day." Beck's said.

"Oh... it was um, uneventful. You know just trying to... um... get the magazine going." She said nervously.

"Oh, have you run into Daniel at all?" he asked.

"Yeah, I saw him today briefly." she said.

"Oh, well I guess you'll be seeing him more now. Sorry, I know your tried, we'll catch up tomorrow." He leaned over gave her a kiss and shut off the TV.

Betty didn't know how long she could pretend, she fell asleep hoping for clarity tomorrow.

When Betty woke up, she was relieved to see Becks was gone. He left her a note saying he had a 6 am Photo shoot and would see her later for dinner. She was lucky for this short reprieve, now she could decided what to do.

When Betty walked into her office, Daniel was there waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" Betty asked, putting down her things.

"I need to speak to you." Daniel said. He went to the door, locked it and then shut the curtains.

"What are you doing, people are gonna think we're doing something inappropriate." Betty protested.

"I don't give a damn what people think." He walks up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't resist him, in that moment, everything felt right. Before she knew it, they were right where they left off last night, kissing. She started to pull away.

"Daniel, we cant do this right now. We need to talk, this is crazy, we're both with other people." she said to him.

"Your with someone else, I broke things off." He told her.

"What? You ended things with Ely? Why? Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Daniel. Let me talk to her, I'll explain that I kissed you, it was all my fault."

"No, you don't understand. She was fine, she wasnt even fazed by our kiss. She didnt want to end things, I did. I want to be with you"

"Daniel, I don't know what I want right now. I'm so confused."

"Do you still have feelings for me?" he asked her.

"Yes." she said without hesitation.

"Do you have feelings for Becks?"

" Yes." she said

Daniel shuffled a bit, choosing his words carefully, he asked.

"Is there one of us you feel stronger for?"

"Yes." was all she said.

"Damn it, Betty, which one?"

"I cant believe your asking me that. How can you not know, after everything we've been through."

"I'm gonna need to hear you say it, loud and clear."

"You."

He felt so relived, he didnt have to pretend anymore.

"When are you breaking things off with Becks?''

"I dont know, I dont want to hurt him."

"You have no choice, you cant stay with him."

"I know, but I just have to figure out how to tell him."

"Want me to talk to him."

"No! It's bad enough, you guys aren't friends anymore, because of me. Please, just give me a couple days."

"Fine, but where does that leave us? I want to give us another shot."

"So do I, but what if this time, we mess things up worse."

"Then we deal with it. Betty, we're both adults and I think we've learned from our mistakes. Let's just give it another shot."

"OK, lets do it."

Suddenly there was loud knocking on Betty's door.

"Betty, I have your coffee, open up." Amanda yelled from the other side.

_______________________________________________________________________  
Betty sat at the table, waiting for becks to arrive. He was already ten minutes late, she decided to give him five more minutes, before she called him. Becks made it to the table right before the five minute mark.

"Sorry I'm late, I ran over here," he said giving her a kiss.

"It's OK, it gave me time to check out the menu."

They ordered they're meal, Becks sat back looking uncomfortable. Betty wondered if he knew what she was about to tell him.

"Is everything OK?" she asked him.

"Yes and no," he said.

"What's going on?" she asked, feeling nervous. She wanted to tell him, she hoped he didnt find out some other way, that would be awful.

"Well, it's about us and work." he said, Betty felt her face flush, she was caught.

"Becks, I'm sorry... I didn't-" He cut her off.

"I was presented with an opportunity today. UNICEF, has asked me to be their official photographer, to capture the devastation in Haiti and Chile. I would work as a volunteer, all the photos will later be auctioned off, and all the proceeds will go to rebuilding. At first, I wanted to turn it down, it's about six months, no pay, in a depressing place, filled with agony. I thought why would I do that to myself, but the more I thought of it, the more appealing it became. This is something I've never done before, it will help me as a photographer and I'll be doing something positive." He told her, Betty started to feel relief.

"Becks, that's great. Wow, I seem to be losing boyfriends to good causes." She joked.

"So my next question is, do you wanna come with me? They are looking for journalist to volunteer."

"Wow, I can't leave now. I just started a new job, it hasn't even been a whole week, I cant just leave."

"I knew that was going to be your answer, but I had to ask. At least it's only six months, so we wont be apart that long. I would never ask you to wait any longer, that wouldn't be fair." Betty looked at him a bit shocked, wait for him. He expected her to wait for him, why did she assume, he'd want them to go their separate ways.

"Becks, maybe it's best if we separate during that time. What if you meet someone there, I don't want you to have to worry about me."

"I'm not worried, and I don't plan on meeting anyone. Why do you want to end things?"

"No, it's not that. I'm just gonna be working a lot, like I am now and communicating may be a problem. I don't want us to resent each other, we should just be friends, while your gone. And when you get back, who knows." Becks knew she was holding something back, he was almost sure it had to do with Daniel. Betty was a horrible liar.

"OK, we'll try that out." he said, she would have to decided if she really wanted him, he didn't want to be second choice. She didn't realize how easily he read her.

Betty smiled at him, she felt relief. Even though she had originally planned to tell him about Daniel, when she heard his plans, it was too good to be true. She knew she was being selfish, but she didn't want to get rid of him completely, until she knew for sure she could work things out with Daniel. For once she was gonna think about her feelings first, she had to. When Becks came back, if things were good with her and Daniel, she would come clean. By then he may have found someone else, distance was always hard.

She and Becks ate dinner, while he told her all the information he got today. He seemed really excited, she was happy for him, even though at the same time, she felt that if he really wanted to be with her, he wouldn't have accept the job. Matt and Becks, both of them found a higher calling, one that wasn't in New York. She remembered Daniel's reaction, when she wanted the job in Spain, she thought he was just being selfish, maybe he wasn't.

"How did he take it?" Daniel asked her, they were in his office having lunch.

"Actually, he's leaving, to Haiti and Chile. So it kinda worked out, we're going our separate ways but we're still friends." She told him vaguely, she didn't want him to know, she didn't tell Becks about them.

"What is he gonna do there?" He asked confused.

"He's volunteering as the official photographer for UNICEF. He leaves in a week, so I agreed to spend some time with him before he goes."

"Why would you do that? Just let him go, why do you need to spend time with him?" He asked her annoyed.

"Daniel, don't be a baby. It's only fair, I'm gonna help him prepare for his trip." she said.

"Fine, I guess your right. One week, huh?" Daniel smiled, he was finally rid of Becks.

Betty knew she should tell Daniel everything, but they're past history made her keep quiet. She would be protected, if this didn't work out. She forced herself to push her guilt aside, she had to do what was best for Betty. She just wished it didn't feel so wrong.

"Besides, I need this week to get my stuff from his place. We usually stayed there, instead of my apartment, so I just want to make sure I get everything out."

Daniel smiled at that, she was moving out of Becks. He wondered how long before they could move back in with each other. For now, he'd take what he'd get. He hoped that soon, he'd be spending most nights in her apartment.


	15. Caught!

_**One Month Later...**_

They'd been caught, caught by the press; finally. Daniel sat looking at Fashion TV, The Manhattan Ear , and Smithy Combs websites. Betty wanted to keep things quiet, he didn't. But they have finally

been caught, he thought he may have Amanda to thank for that, but he had no proof. Each website had the same picture of him and Betty, it was them walking back to their hotel hand in hand. They

had just come back from a vacation in Miami. He read the articles of each gossip site.

* * *

_**Fashion TV**_

_Things seem to be heating up at Meade. The heartbroken bachelor and head of the Meade empire, was seen with his once love. His elusive, ex-ugly assistant, turned EIC of M Magazine, were seen canoodling this_

_ past weekend. Is love in the air? Has Betty Suarez laid claim once again to Daniel Meade's heart, after leaving him bereft just months before their wedding? The love birds were seen entering the Ritz-Carlton _

_south beach, this past Saturday. Witness claim the two rarely left the room, luckily one of the few times they did, someone caught them on camera. This bares the question, what happened to their prospective_

_ partners? The lovely Betty Suarez (once known as Ugly Betty) had been dating, sexy photographer and ex-Lothario Beckett Scott. Starting the famous feud between Beckett and Daniel, who were once best _

_friends. Oh the drama, naughty, naughty Betty. We like her so much better now. But Betty was not the only one in a whirlwind romance. Daniel Meade had been dating (quite seriously, we hear), Elizabeth _

_Mason, from the famous New York Mason family. Many would say they were a match made in socialite heaven, however it was not to be. Question still remains, where did those two go? We have yet to see _

_Elizabeth or Beckett around town. We will be following this story diligently. We have set a voting poll, will Daniel Meade get Betty Suarez to the alter this time? Check back tomorrow for poll updates._

_ -Suzuki _

Daniel scrolled down and voted yes. He moved onto the next gossip site.

_**Smithy Combs- Truth and Gossip for NY socialites**_

_I'm sure many ladies are crying into their pillows tonight. It seems the one woman who could ever hold down Daniel Meade, has decided to do just that. Betty Suarez, after realizing her photographer boyfriend _

_was not as an advantageous partnership, as the head of Meade. She has decided to abandon him and remove Miss Elizabeth Mason from Daniel Meade's life. Apparently, Miss Suarez heard Meade and Mason were _

_talking about a merger, and by merger, I mean marriage. Hearing the news, must have opened Miss Suarez's eyes, and she went head first into reclaiming Mr. Meade. Word has it, that it was not difficult at all. _

_Mr. Meade was, or shall I say is, so in love with Miss. Suarez, that he didn't even give a moments thought to Miss. Mason. The two were seen for the first time in Miami, this past weekend. Sources claim the two_

_ were openly affectionate, and that Mr. Meade was at Miss. Suarez's beck and call. Today is a sad day for all higher society, who thought Meade and Mason would make the greatest socialite couple. I suppose the _

_rest of New York society (who don't really count), will find the Meade and Suarez story romantic, a modern day Cinderella. Well I don't, my sympathy goes out to Miss. Mason, may you find yourself a prince, I _

_hear Harry is still available. And to the rest of my loyal readers, a warning. Keep your men as far as possible from the Betty Suarez's of the world. She makes socialite living unsafe, jumping from billionaire to _

_billionaire, watch your men and children, keep them safe and close._

_Warmest Regards,_

_Smithy Combs _

Daniel frowned at the screen, he hated Smithy Combs. How dare he talk about Betty that way. He shook his head and moved onto the last gossip page in front of him.

_**The Manhattan Ear**_

_I'm excited to say that this morning starts with good news. Recent reports say that New York's favorite, unconventional couple, are back together. That's right folks, Betty Suarez of Queens and Daniel Meade of _

_Manhattan, have reconciled. Finally months of hoping and praying, our wish has comes true. Betty and Daniel are back together, as you can see from the photo below, they look to be very happy. And we are_

_ happy for them! Word on the street is, Daniel couldn't handle living apart from Betty any longer. He ended things amicably with Elizabeth Mason, then went on to reclaim the love of his life. Betty was stunned at _

_first, she actually thought Daniel didn't care for her any longer. Really Betty? (We knew the truth all along) She then proceed to end things with Beckett Scott, the charmingly famous photographer, to be with_

_ Daniel. We're not sure if they plan to resume their engagement, but we hope they will. I will be keeping a close eye on this story and will be updating constantly. Before I leave you, I would like to say one thing _

_to Beckett Scott. Mr. Scott, we know you must be heartbroken, but there are many ladies happy to see you on the market once again; myself included. _

_To Betty and Daniel!_

_The Manhattan Ear_

* * *

Daniel smiled, at least someone was happy they were together. He wondered if Betty had read the gossip columns. By now she should at least know they were caught, Amanda must have said

something. He knew Amanda subscribed to all of them, he should take a walk down there. He hoped Betty wasn't freaked out, it was bound to happen eventually. He was annoyed that every column

mentioned Becks and Ely. He knew that Ely read all the gossip pages, but he knew Becks didn't. In a moment of courage Daniel signed up for a g-mail account. He made a fake name, so no one would

know it's him. He entered Becks e-mail address, and wrote Betty Suarez in the subject line. He knew Betty didn't tell Becks about them, he didn't know why she held back. But Becks had to know, he

copied the links into the e-mail and hit send. A part of him did it for himself, he knew he should let Betty deal with Becks as she saw fit. But he just had to lay his claim, he was here first after all. Yet

another part of him didn't want to see Becks strung along, if Becks had the opportunity to move on, he wouldn't cause of Betty. He should at least know that she wasn't waiting for him. His reasons

were both selfish and selfless, he hated the games, this would be the last time he played it. He got up and planned to go talk to Betty.

* * *

Betty sat at her desk, she was getting a headache. How were they caught? They were so careful, she started to worry. She should call Becks and come clean, it would be hurtful if he saw it online.

Except she couldn't call him til much later, he had no reception while he worked, only when he was at the camp he slept at. She also thought about the horrible things Smithy Combs, said about her.

She shouldn't be surprised, when she and Daniel announced their engagement, Smithy Combs wrote a two page spread about her being a gold-digger. Daniel in turn wrote a very public set down to

Smithy Combs, so harsh it prompted a public apology from Smithy. Well somewhat of an apology, he said "I apologize for the tasteless article, but the sentiment remains ." It was an apology without

being one, he wasn't worth the time. She decided to e-mail Becks, she requested he'd call her when he had a chance. She had just sent the e-mail when Daniel walked in. He walked straight to her and

kissed her.

"We don't have to hide anymore. But I'm sorry for the way it came out, I'm guessing you saw the tabloids."

"I sure did, Smithy sure has a way with words."

"Forget him, he's not worth a second thought."

"I know, but Daniel my family is sure to read what he wrote. It just bothers me, but your right, we don't need to sneaky around now. I just wished I told my family beforehand."

" They'll understand, just like mom and Tyler. I didn't tell them, only person that knew was Amanda."

"That's not true, there has been gossip going on here for the past month. Haven't you heard it?"

"No, what is it?"

"That we've been together the whole time we've been apart. That we split for publicity purposes. Isn't that awful? I mean who comes up with this stuff?"

"I can think of a few people. Wilhelmina, Marc, Ely, Amanda, Megan, Ale-"

"OK, I get it. So what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Now that everyone knows we're together, where do we go from here? How does this change things, now that we don't have to hide." She asked.

"They change for the best, now we can have a real relationship. The hell with everyone else, I just want to go on, better than we were before."

"Well I think we should start with our families. Do you think you can get Claire and Taylor to dinner tonight? I know I can get my family and Bobby to go without a problem."

He smiled at her, this was her way of going public. There was no going back now.

"I'll go up and call her now. I'll make reservations at Mr. Chows for dinner tonight, how does 8 sound?"

"That's great, You go call your family and I'll call mine." Daniel bent down to kiss her again and walked out.

Betty sighed, she'd better get to it. The sooner informed her family of dinner, the more likely they'd be on time. Her phone rang as she was about to lift the reciver. It must be her dad, only a few people

had her private line number.

"Hello," she answer.

"So were you seeing Daniel before I left to Haiti? Cause I never thought you were that type of woman." Becks said angily from the other side.

"Becks, that's why I was calling you. It's not what you think."

"Oh no, then what is it Betty? Cause in the picture you guys sure look cozy."

Betty groaned, he saw the photo. Why was he even checking out the gossip columns, he never did when he was in New York. She resigned herself to a long explanation.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for all the reviews. The next chapter will be up shortly. I think I'm gonna write a new fic based on pretty Betty from the last episode's dream sequence. I like the idea of an evil Betty trying to redeem herself.**_


	16. Coming Clean

Betty rushed down the hall to Daniel's office. She didn't wait for his secretary to inform him she was there, she just walked in. Daniel looked up at her startled.

"Betty, what's wrong?" he asked her concerned.

"I just hung up with a very upset Becks. How could you e-mail him those tabloids?"

"What... what are you talking about?" he asked trying to play innocent.

"Don't even try to play dumb, HarvardGuy77. Come on, did you really think that name was original? Why did you do it?"

"I know it was stupid, mean and immature. But you're still holding onto him and if we're gonna make this work, well you need to let him go. I just feel like you're waiting for something to go wrong, so you can run back to him."

"That's not true at all. I don't want anything to go wrong and I don't want to be with Becks."

"Come on, you haven't really let him go, admit it. If you had, we wouldn't still be sneaking around."

"At first... I was nervous about getting back together. So yeah, maybe I did hold on to him a bit, but I don't anymore."

"Betty, I'm sorry I put you in that position. Actually... I'm not. I want you all or nothing, it's that simple. If you wanna be mad over this, go ahead."

"I'm not mad, I didn't realize you felt that way. I'm sorry Daniel, I don't want you to wonder whether or not I want to be with you. You're the only one I want to be with."

"So does that mean we're still on for family dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Great, cause mom already confirmed and Justin called to tell me he was excited."

"Great, I guess... I'll see you after work." she said.

Daniel and Betty were informed that their party was already seated, when they entered the restaurant.

"They're here early, this can't be good. Daniel, my family is late to everything."

"Relax, I'm sure they're just excited."

* * *

They walked into the private dinning area, to a full round table. Ignacio and Claire were seated together. There were two empty chairs directly across from them. Daniel decided to be the first to speak as they took their chairs.

"So... How's everyone doing tonight?" he asked met with silence.

"How could you both, keep something so big from us? Don't get me wrong, I'm delighted you reconciled but did I have to find out from Smithy Combs." Claire said.

"Mom, I'm sor-," Ignacio decided it was his turn to speak.

"I am also happy for you, but the lies, the sneaking around, why? We are your family, we support you but you don't trust us."

"Papi, leave them alone. They're adults, maybe they didn't want to get your hopes up, maybe they wanted to reconnect, maybe they didn't wanna have to give explanations, and maybe-"

"Hilda, we get the point," Ignacio said interrupting her. Betty look over at her sister, she knew Hilda was nervous and it had nothing to do with her and Daniel. She made a mental note to find out what was going on with her later.

"Aunt B, I'm happy for you guys. So Daniel, if you and Aunt Betty end up married, does that mean I can have access to the closet?" asked.

"Yeah, unlimited access. If your aunt marries me though." Daniel said smiling.

"Um... Aunt Betty, what are you waiting for? You know you guys are gonna end up together, not matter what. So you guys should get married, soon."

"OK, let's not stray from the point here. Daniel, Betty, we're happy you're back together. It's what we've wanted, still I would like to know why you hid it from us?" Ignacio asked.

"Cause I asked him to. I'm really sorry, to all of you. I was just nervous and scared I didn't want anyone to know, until I was sure it would last." Betty told them.

"We forgive you, right papi. It's not like you were pregnant and didn't tell anyone, geesh." Everyone looked at Hilda as she ate her food. Claire cleared her throat raising her glass.

"Betty, you're like family to me. I look forward to the day that you are my daughter in-law."

"Thank you, Claire."

"Betty and I are not getting engaged yet. It's still to soon, we're just going public now. So... when we're ready to make it into more, I promise, you'll all be the first to know."

* * *

As Betty and Daniel were getting ready for bed, thoughts were rolling through her mind. Daniel was right, they weren't ready to jump into an engagement. It bothered her, why did he have to say that to their families. Was he having doubts? Maybe he didn't want to get married anymore, she figured he'd ask again in a month or so. She couldn't help the thoughts going through her mind.

"Are you OK? You looked really annoyed."

"Huh, yeah... yeah I'm fine, just tired." She said trying to play it off.

* * *

_Sorry I took so long to update, this is a crazy time of year for me. I know this chapter is short, however I have started on the next one. This story will be ending in about two chapters. Things have calmed down so I hope to have the next chapter up later this week. :)  
_


	17. Bad Liars

"OK, what is going on with you?" Betty asked Hilda, they were having lunch an extended lunch to go over wedding plans.

"What do you mean?" Hilda asked her innocently.

"I mean last night, at dinner. What is going on? You were rambling half the night, you always do that when you feel guilty."

"Aye, I'm just stressed that's all. All of these wedding plans, they take a toll on me."

"You're such a bad liar, come on, spill it." Betty wasn't about to let this go.

"Fine, I'm freaking out cause the wedding is four months away. In four months I'll be six months pregnant. Bobby and I have been trying to find a way to move up the date, but the place is booked."

"You're pregnant and you didn't tell me. Hilda, how could you keep something so big from me, I could have helped."

"I know, I just didn't want to put more on your plate. You have so much going on with Daniel and work. Plus Bobby's been great, so it's not like I've been on my own."

"Wow, another niece or nephew, congratulations." Betty got up to give Hilda a hug.

"Thanks, well now that you know, you can do something for me. Can you ask Daniel, to use his star power to bump someone, so I can have my wedding earlier."

"Hilda, that's awful."

"Hey, I wanna walk not waddle down the aisle. You're my maid of honor, so you must do as I ask."

"Sure, I'll talk to Daniel tonight."

"You're the best."

"Uh huh, well lets get on with it. If you're having your wedding in a month we better get cracking."

* * *

Daniel was in his office going over numbers when Amanda walked in.

"OK, so we totally need a new mail room guy. All of this mail was routed to Betty, even though it's for you." She said throwing the mail on his desk.

"Well thank you for bringing it to me."

" No problem, I already took something from the closet... as form of payment."

"Don't leave yet, I need to ask you something. Have you noticed Betty acting weird today?" He asked her, Amanda shuffled her feet. Betty was her boss and friend, then again Daniel signed her checks.

"Well... maybe a little, I just figured she's stressed from the tabloids."

"She's been acting weird since last night. This morning she kinda gave me the cold shoulder, I know I didn't do anything."

"Daniel, I'm sure it's nothing. However, for those pink Brian Atwood's, I'll probe for you." Amanda will never change, Daniel thought to himself.

"Tell you what, you get me some info and the shoes are yours."

"OK, but what if it's nothing and I still did my part. The only fair thing would be to give the shoes."

"Talk to her, let me know and we'll go from there."

"Fine," she said walking out of his office.

Daniel started to sort the mail on his desk. Most of it was junk, but there was one large envelope from Becks.

"Hopefully there's not a bomb in here," he said to himself.

He found two pieces of thin cardboard tape together, with a note attached to it.

_Danny,_

_Who would have ever thought that we'd be estranged. Fifteen years of being friends, gone in one moment over a woman. I wouldn't have it any other way, you were and still are a good adversary. But at this point you should know, I'm out of the game. I always knew you were end game, can't blame me for trying. Anyhow, let me stop rambling like we're long lost lovers, and let me explain whats between the sheets (cardboard). I was hanging with Vince one night, and he had a photo on his wall. Guess what, it was a photo of Betty. Not sure when she took it or why, she never said anything about it to me. Anyhow, I tried to buy a copy but he didn't have the film, Betty did. Vince was in a good mood that night, and his girl didn't like that he had the photo up... so he gave it to me. I never told Betty I had it, I'm sure she thinks Vince keeps it hidden somewhere. Well there is no sense in me keeping it, I've decided to move on with my life. So consider this my future wedding gift. _

_Becks_

Daniel opened it up to look at the photo, he'd show Betty tonight. He knew she would be relieved that it was no longer hanging in someones house. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed Becks. Maybe one day, they'll be able to put the past behind them and be friends again.

* * *

"Earth to Miss. Moody, what is up with you?" Amanda asked Betty throwing herself into the chair across from her.

"What are you talking about, Amanda?"

"You're acting all weird, normally you're all happy and smiles. So what went down?"

"Nothing, I'm just stressed out. I'm helping Hilda with the wedding and there's a lot going on here."

"So this has nothing to do with Daniel or the tabloids." Amanda probed.

"Well... there's that too. Just a lot on my mind, that's all" She gave Amanda a false smile.

Amanda wasn't buying her story, she decided to try a different tactic.

"Well... give me something, I have to report to Daniel. He was all sad and weepy, he said you were distant. He's afraid you're having doubts, so he asked me to investigate. So I need something, or I won't get my Atwood shoes."

"He's asking you to spy on me?"

"Uh, no... were you listening? He's worried, he thinks you have doubts about him. I don't think he can take another break up, you'll kill him. You should have seen how worried he was."

"Well... for being so worried about us, he didn't have a problem announcing to our families, that we won't be picking up our engagement anytime soon."

"Daniel said that? Maybe he was trying to get a reaction out of you."

"Don't tell him anything. I'll get you the shoes, just keep it to yourself. Plus you're my assistant, you snoop for me not him."

"Oh cat fight, I like it. Don't worry, I'll give him the stressed story."

We'll get it right one day, Betty thought to herself. She wasn't gonna make a big deal over this, she did give him the cold shoulder. She'd talk to him tonight, things were always best in the open.


	18. The next step

_I'm sorry I can't update more often. Like many people in the city, I have my "day job", to pay the bills, and my "real job", which takes up most of my weekend and nights. This story is coming to an end with the next chapter._

_

* * *

_

"What do you mean stressed, com on Amanda. I know when you're lying." Daniel said looking at Amanda, who was sitting across from him, looking every where but at him.

"Fine, don't twist my arm so hard, it hurts. Little Bo-Betty is upset, surprising right. Well apparently, you told her family last night that you guys won't be resuming your engagement, anytime soon. She didn't like hearing that."

"Really, that's great news," he said eagerly.

"Um... how is that great?" Amanda asked confused.

"Cause it means she still wants to get married. I only said that cause I thought it what she wanted, I'm glad I was wrong. When you go get your shoes, help your self to a dress." Amanda shout out of her chair, and ran out of his office yelling a hasty goodbye.

* * *

"Babe, I brought Thai for dinner," Daniel yelled as he closed the door to his apartment.

There was no answer, all the lights were on, Betty was obviously home. He stuff was scattered about, was she still ignoring him. Daniel put the food down in the kitchen and walked to his bedroom. She wasn't there, he walked into his bathroom and there was Betty, soaking in the tub, eyes closed with her head phones on. Daniel walked over to her and nudged her. Betty opened her eyes, startled,

"Daniel, you scared me, a little warning next time." She said smiling at him.

"I was walking around yelling your name," he exaggerated. "How loud are those things?"

"You weren't yelling, I would have heard you. The music isn't that loud, I just needed to relax, it's been a stressful week."

"I know, Amanda told me. I asked her to find out what was wrong with you, I was worried. I picked up Thai for dinner." He said.

"Oh my god, I'm starving and Thai food sounds amazing." She said tugging the drain on the tub and standing. "Pass me the towel, please."

Daniel handed her the towel, not looking away. He realized how comfortable they were together.

"I'm gonna set up dinner, while you get changed." He said leaving the bathroom.

In the kitchen he started thinking about his plan of action. All day long he was trying to figure out how to approach the subject, he wanted to ease into it. He set his small table and served her, he knew exactly how she liked things. Betty came out in her sleepwear, long gone were the days of Disney pajamas. Lately she she opted for underwear and a tank-top, which never made it to bed, since like him she slept naked.

"How did you know I was craving this?" Betty asked between bites.

"I'm just that good," he said. "You're in a much better mood, bath must have helped. It would have been nice to join you, but I'll wait till next time."

"Hey, it's not my fault you came late from work." she said.

"Next time, I promise to be on time." He said smiling at her.

"Betty, I wanted to ask you something," he said in a serious tone.

Betty was suddenly on alert, she had no idea what was coming but something told her it wasn't good.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, we spend all of our time together here. The only time we go to your place is, when you've run out of clean clothes or you need something specific. You're paying rent and utilities on an apartment you never see. Why don't you just move in, I'm sure you can find someone to sublet easily." He said, looking at her trying to gauge her reaction.

"OK," she said easily.

"What?" he was shocked she agreed, without any discussion.

"You're right, it's silly to have separate places. I lived here once, it feels more like home than my apartment does. Only thing is, you do realize, you're giving up the closet again."

"Only half, I'll put the stuff I don't use often in the guest room closet."

"Fair enough, I'll do the same. Hopefully we won't have to many guest, they won't have anywhere to hang their clothing." She said laughing.

"Oh and that photo you having hanging, the one Becks gave you, that goes in the closet to." He said.

"Why, it's a beautiful photo."

"Cause your ex boyfriend, my ex best friend gave it to you. You can hang it in the guest room, that's as far as I'll go." He mumbled, hating to give in but knowing he had to compromise.

"In the closet then," she said smiling at his surprised face.

"Daniel, I understand why it bugs you, I want to do this right this time. Hey what if I gave it to Hilda for her salon, is that cool?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea, but don't give it away if you want to keep it."

"I don't. That part of my life is over, I want to move forward, with you." she said.

"Speaking of photos..." he said getting up and walking to his briefcase. He came back with an envelope and handed it to Betty.

Betty was surprised to see the photo Vincent took, along with a letter from Becks.

"I never knew he had this, I wonder why he didn't tell me." Betty said thoughtfully.

"I don't think he wanted to part with it, that's why. This was his way of letting me know he's moving on. It's yours now, what are you gonna do with it, frame it?"

"No, too embarrassing... I think I'll just put it away, in a photo album. Bring it out when I'm old, show my grand kids, if I ever have any." she said.

"You have to have the kids first, if you want the grand kids."

"Really, and here I thought I could skip that part." she said laughingly.

"Well we can get started now, these things take time I hear."

"By all means lets, after you clean up." Betty said laughing as she ran to the room.

Daniel came in a few moments later and started to undress.

"Daniel, don't you think we should be married before we go on the journey to grand kids?" she asked quietly.

"Absolutely, as soon as you're ready for that step let me know. I don't want to rush you into anything."

"I'm ready." she said sitting up.

"Now, you're ready now?" he asked.

"Yeah, is that a problem?" she asked.

He got up and walked to the closet, he pulled down a shoe box. Walking to the bed with the shoe box in his hand, he sat next to Betty.

"Good thing I kept this around then," he said handing her the shoe box.

Betty opened the box and there between his Ferragamo's, was a little black box. She remembered that box.

"You said you were going to return it." she whispered.

"You can't return a custom ring, plus I always hoped... I hoped we'd work it out."

"Did we? Everything was so fast." she asked looking up at him, she wanted to be sure they were on the same page.

"We did, I think we're in a place now we weren't before. We both want the same things this time around."

"You're right, we defiantly want the same things. That's why I was upset, cause I thought you didn't want to move forward."

"I know, Amanda told me, and let me just say, it was the best news I've ever gotten."

"Uh, I knew she told you, she is such a bad liar."

Daniel took out the ring and slipped it on her finger.

"Well, Justin will be happy." he said laughingly "Should I call the plaza tomorrow for availability?" he asked her.

"No, I don't want anything big. God we were gonna spend over one hundred thousand on a wedding, that's crazy. How do you feel about You, Me, my family, your family, Christina, Marc, Amanda and Vegas. We can make a mini-vacation out of it, just family and friends, no press, no clients; just us. I still have my dress and I'm sure you can get a tux easily."

Daniel thought about it, it sounded like heaven to him.

"I love it, I don't need a tux, I also kept mine." he leaned down and kissed her. "Lets pick a date, book the airfare and get married."

Betty kissed him quickly then dashed out of bed to grab her phone.

"Hey, where are you going? I thought we were gonna have, happy we're getting married sex." He raised his voice, since Betty was already out of the room.

"Later, I have to call Hilda, Christina, Marc and Amanda." She yelled back.

Daniel smiled and got into bed, so much for sex tonight. He knew she'd be on the phone for at least a few hours.


	19. Wedding plans

Originally, this was going to be the last chapter. However, I decided to cut it in two, so there will be one more to go.

"That was a great wedding," Daniel said, as he and Betty walked into his loft. Betty kicked off her shoes, and sat on down on the couch. "It was, wasn't it. Hilda look beautiful and everything went smoothly. Thanks to you, she got to walk down the aisle before she started to show." Daniel sat down next to her, "They're a good couple. I'm happy for them." Betty leaned her head on Daniel's shoulder, "Me too," she said.

"By the way, did you talk to Hilda about our wedding. Was she OK with the date?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I talked to her, I actually need to talk to you about that." She felt Daniel tense up, she knew he was expecting the worse.

"Relax, it's not anything bad." She told him.

"Thank god, so what is it?" he asked.

"If we wait two months, Hilda will be five months pregnant. It won't be any fun for her or me, she won't be able to enjoy my bachelorette party and she'll be uncomfortable as my maid of honor. She's barely showing now, she comes back home with Bobby in a week. So I was wondering... since we're not doing the big wedding thing, and we don't need to worry about invitations, caterers, and fittings; can we go to Vegas in three weeks?" She asked

"Three weeks, huh. Yeah, I think we can pull it off." He said standing up and offering her his hand. Pulling her off the couch, "Why don't you go send an e-mail to everyone you want to invite. I'm gonna look at hotels, we can take the company jet. Get a head count and lets get to it. First thing tomorrow, we'll book everything."

"Oh we're fourteen total, I already knew how many people we'd be." She said as they walked to their room.

–

"OK, I booked everyone at the Wynn. I put Ignacio, Elena, Justin and Austin, in a two bedroom suite. Hilda and Bobby have their own suite across, Christina and Stuart are next door to them. Marc and Amanda are also in a two bedroom suite, on the floor above your family. Mom and Tyler each have their own suites on the same floor, as Amanda and Marc. Now, you and I are staying in what their manager called their best suite, which is top floor, two rooms and a panoramic view." He said looking up at her from his laptop. Betty smiled at him, it wasn't often he did things himself. Usually his assistant set everything up, but she was happy to see he was hands on with the planning.

"why do we need a two room suite?" She asked him.

"Well Amanda informed me, that the night before the wedding we needed to sleep apart. In her words, ' To build the anticipation for the wedding night.' I think she just doesn't want me to know when you get back from your bachelorette party." He said laughingly.

"Well you know me, wild and crazy. I'll probably be back from my bachelorette party, before you are."

"Yeah right, we both know Marc and Amanda will keep you out all night. If for no other reason, than to make sure I'm back first."

She looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled, "you're right." She said.

"I can't believe we planned a wedding in four hours, we're a great team." He told her.

"We are, well now that we're all done, I'm going out." She said.

Daniel looked at her surprised, "where are you going? You never said anything about having plans." he told her, wondering why she wanted to leave.

"Well I didn't, but Amanda wants to get together. She said I need honeymoon clothing, she sounded so excited... I couldn't say no."

"Honeymoon clothing, sounds promising. By all means go, and feel free to put it all on my credit card." He said giving her an eager smile.

"You're shameless, for that I will put everything on your credit card, including dinner." She said as she walked over to kiss him good-bye.

–

"I'm exhausted, this is just way too much shopping for one day." Betty told Amanda, as they were seated for dinner. There were bags all around their table and on the extra chair.

"Excuse me," Amanda waived down a waiter, "could you put away some of these bags for us, we're expecting another person." She said, gesturing the the mess around them.

"Of course, I'll put them away in our coat check." He said picking up the bags and leaving.

"Daniel is going to kill me, how much did I spend?"

"I would say about five thousand," she said shrugging. "trust me he won't mind."

"I can't believe I let you talk me into paying five hundred dollars, for a piece of lingerie." She said putting her hand to her forehead.

"It's not any piece of lingerie, it's La Perla. It's a beautiful babydoll, he's gonna love it, trust me."

"What are we talking about? Sorry I'm late, actually I'm not." Marc said, sitting down in the empty chair.

"About the lingerie Betty bought, at La Perla. It's hot, I saw it on." She said raising her eyebrows.

"Wait, you went to La Perla without me? How could you, I wanted to help pick out lingerie too." He said.

"Don't worry, when we're in Vegas, she'll model it for us." Amanda told him.

"No I won't, that's just weird." Betty protested

"Oh come on, Betty. You know you want to." Amanda told her suggestively.

"You know you scare me sometimes," Betty told her.

"Well, you used to scare us all the time, with your hideous clothing." Marc told her.

"OK, I get it, no need to drudge up the past," Betty told them, pretending to be annoyed.

"I can't believe we're going to Vegas in a few weeks." Marc said clapping his hands together.

"I know it's gonna be the best vacation ever, all those men." Amanda said.

"Um... I'm getting married, remember," Betty interrupted.

"How could we forget, you keep mentioning it," Marc told her.

"Well excuse me, it is my wedding, the biggest day of my life." Betty said dramatically.

"Oh god, we have a bridezilla on our hands, be afraid Mandy, be very afraid." Marc said.

"You guys are impossible, you know that," Betty told them laughing.

"We know you love it." Marc said. "So Mandy, we have to plan the best bachelorette party, ever."

"Oh we will, as soon as Hilda is back, we're all over it. Betty's gonna get down and dirty in Vegas." Amanda said in a sing song voice.

"There will be no dirty, in Vegas. I'm getting married, so no debauching."

"Oh my little chimichanga, there will be plenty of debauchery. Of that I promise you," Marc said petting Betty's head. Betty slapped his hand away. The waiter came at that moment for their order. They stayed at the restaurant for two hours, discussing everything from the wedding to her first day at Mode. It was funny how far they've all come, and how they all came together.

–

Betty made it into the apartment, with the help of the doorman. After dumping everything on the floor, she walked to the living room. Daniel was as she left him, on the laptop, sitting on the couch. "Have you even moved since I left?" She asked him, plopping down next to him after giving him a kiss.

"Yes I did, actually. Mom and Tyler came over, we ordered Chinese and talked about our plans. Tyler is gonna ask Amanda to be his date," he told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I missed it," she said.

"You'll get plenty of time with mom before the wedding don't worry. How did your shopping go?" he asked.

Betty looked guilty, she had never been so free with money before. What was she thinking, it wasn't even her money. "Daniel, I feel awful. I spent so much money today, but I plan on returning most of it, I promise."

Daniel was shocked at how remorseful she sounded, "how much did you spend?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'm gonna add up the receipts now. Amanda thinks I spent about five grand. I'm sorry, I don't know why I went so crazy."

"Betty, it's OK. Don't return anything, five grand isn't a big deal. Come on, I know you're not the type to blow money. Enjoy the things you bought, don't feel guilty. I'm glad you did it, think about how much money I'm saving on the wedding." He said smiling at her.

"Besides, in a few weeks, it'll be your money too. Feel free to think of it that way now, whats mine is yours."

"You're wonderful, you know that. There was something I was wondering about. Marc brought it up at lunch today. Are we getting a prenumpt, I understand if you want to. We should just discuss it, first."

"A prenumpt? No, I didn't plan on getting one. Why do you want one?" He asked confused, a prenumpt never crossed his mind.

"No, it never crossed my mind either, till Marc brought it up."

"Well don't think about it, I have no interest in one. Like I said whats mine is yours, there is no need for anything in writing."

"And whats mine is yours, even though I don't really have anything." She said.

"You're enough, so are you gonna show me what you a bought?" He asked flirtatiously.

"Nope," she said, jumping off the couch and running to the room. Daniel sprang up and ran after her.


	20. A year later

_I know this is short but this story was originally going to end last chapter. I may eventually follow up with them, five years into the future but that won't be until I close out two more fics. Thanks for reading and I'm sorry for the extended periods between updates. Enjoy..._

_A year later..._

Daniel was walking down to Betty's office. Today was their first anniversary, he would have taken her away but neither of them could leave work. Instead he had a dinner planned with both of their families, that included Amanda and Marc of course. The past year had flown by, between work, buying a new home and dealing with their families. Sure at times it had been rough, they had their fights but they always made up. Even with their hectic schedules, they still found time for each other. He was originally going to take her out alone and make a romantic night of it. Instead he decided to include the people who had supported them and that had been present at their wedding, everyone except Becks, he was still abroad.

Daniel had been surprised when Becks showed up a few hours before they married. He apparently took Daniel's e-mail, informing him of the wedding as an invitation. He could admit to himself now, that it kind of was, in the back of his mind he wanted to make up with him, so did Becks. There were no hard feelings, only good wishes, every thing seemed to fall into place. They were both dressed up in their finest to be married by Elvis, it wasn't like the original wedding they planned with five hundred people, it was better. It was just them with their loved ones, utterly ridiculous but perfect.

When they returned from their honeymoon in Paris, they really have time to leisurely become accustomed to being married. Everything that could possible go wrong at Meade did, both of them were completely wrapped up in work. They spent most of the days barely speaking to each other, from lack of time. But when they made it home, they promised to not stress about work and to concentrate on themselves. At the end of the month things at work should go back to normal, the new issues would be done and they could go back to their daily lunches.

"Hey ready to go?" he asked, stepping into her office. She smiled up at him, no matter how stressful her job got, he always made her feel better.

"Yeah, I just spoke to Amanda, she and Marc will be meeting us there."

"Cool, so will your family." Betty started to gather her things. When Daniel had suggested, they do dinner with the people that were present for their wedding, she thought it was a great idea. It was funny how he always knew what made her happy but then again, he knew her better than anyone else. Even when they were just friends, they knew each other in a way no one else did. She smiled at how her life turned out, she had everything she ever wanted and somethings she never even expected. Even with work driving them both mad and taking up most of their days, they still found time for each other.

They walked out to the car together, holding hands. Betty thought back to her wedding with Daniel, they had been married by an Elvis impersonator wearing a white suit. It wasn't the dream wedding she imagined, when she was a little girl. She always thought she'd be in a church, married by a priest, her family from Mexico would have traveled to be there, she would have had five bridesmaids and then a large reception. Instead she was married in a small Vegas chapel, only their closest friends and family were present, she still wore her white dress, but a small reception was held in a private room at the hotel restaurant. All in all it wasn't what she dreamt of but it was perfect. She realized that she and Daniel never did things the traditional way, they had their own way of steering through life and it worked for them. They recently spoke about renewing their vows, on their fifth anniversary. Daniel wanted to make a mini-wedding out if it, with a church and a proper reception, she wouldn't say no.

The car stopped and they entered the restaurant, walking to the back, to the same place they had dinner with their families the year before, when they got caught. Ironic, they both thought, that they were spending their first anniversary here. When they entered the room everyone was there, they had already opened a bottle of wine and started the celebration without them. Betty and Daniel sat down, poured themselves a glass of wine and toasted with them.


End file.
